


Pokespe Army

by Crazycousins202



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, BAMF Blue | Green (Pokemon), BAMF Crystal (Pokemon), Basically I throw the pokespe cast in an army setting, Emerald is in a coma, Fun, I also might kill some of them, Ookido Green | Blue Oak is Bad at Feelings, but its fine, no beta - we die like mulan soldiers, who knows - Freeform, will he wake up?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycousins202/pseuds/Crazycousins202
Summary: The title says it all, pokespe army au(also found on wattpad and fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Crystal/Gold (Pokemon), Kotone | Lyra/Silver, Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby, Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Info

**Ok so quick note, when I started this fanfiction I wrote short chapters and I don't feel like merging them, so just bear with me...**

**Red Ross**

Age : 27

Gender: Male

Relatives: Unknown 

Rank: Cadet

**Green Oak**

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Relatives: Major General Samuel Oak(grandfather)

Rank: Cadet

**Gold Hanamura**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Relatives: Tsubaki Hanamura(mother)

Rank: Cadet 

**Ruby Mikoto**

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Relatives: Brigadier General Norman Mikoto(father)

Rank: Cadet 

**Blue Shiro**

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Relatives: Unknown

Rank: Second Lieutenant

**Amarillo del Bosque Verde(Yellow)**

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Relatives: Wilton del Bosque Verde(Uncle)

Rank: Major

**Crystal Suisei**

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Relatives: Retired Flight Lieutenant Mirei Suisei(mother)

Rank: Colonel

**Silver Redfox**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Relatives: Unknown(yet)

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel

**Sapphire Birch**

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Relatives: Brigadier General Jasper Birch(father)

Rank: Sergeant Major

**The info will keep being edited throughout the story**


	2. Welcome to fort Viridian

Sand, rocs and 38 degrees celsius...

Basically HELL

 _"We'll be arriving at fort Viridian in 10 minutes"_ the intercom announced. Green turned to the seat next to him, Red has been asleep for the past 2 hours of driving, drooling on the window. He shook him a bit, and after that failed, he stepped on his leg, hard.

"Uh,huh,uh...wut?" asked Red half asleep.

"Were arriving soon"

"Oh, I see...... Our first day in the army starts soon" Red looked up the window. In the distance you could see a bunch of buildings with camouflage paint on them"Hey, I think I can see the fort, can't wait to arrive"

"I wonder if you'll say the same thing after our first day"Green laid back in his chair and closed his eyes while waiting for the arrival

...

The bus made a loud screech at the arrival.The doors opened and people started grabbing bags and walking in the hot desert.

Once the bus left a loud whistle was heard and everyone faced a woman with a Blaziken.

"LINE UP MAGGOTS!"Red stumbled in the line with Green at his left. The woman had brown hair and blue eyes and had a camo headband with a bow on her head,she wears green camo and heavy boots. A sadistic smile on her face.

"I am Sergeant Major Birch and from this point on until you complete basic, you don't speak,you dont move,you don't even breathe unless I give u permission, understand?"

 _"Sir yes sir"_ Was heard throughout the fort.She made a step forward and faced a golden eyed cadet." Understand?"

"I gue-"The sergeant snapped her fingers and the Blaziken punched the cadet in the stomach. The next second the cadet was on the ground in fetal position, holding his stomach.

"Stop being such a sissy, it wasn't even an elemental punch"

"It still hurt"The sergeant snapped her fingers again and the Blaziken kicked the cadet in the stomach.

Green shook his head "Idiot" and the sergeant snapped her fingers and Green was on the ground.

"Now, grab your shit and follow me to the barracks" She whistled again then started marching to the barracks.

"Are you ok?" asked Red

"I'll live"

She whistled again "V-1 is women's barracks and V-2 is men's barracks, pick your bunk then head over to the deposit to get yourself your gear"She turned around and started walking , when suddenly she pulled a 180 and fixed the cadets with a glare "And i don't wanna hear any complaining about conditions, bunk mates or food!You're in the army so act like it!"

Inside Green picked the lowest bunk and Red took the one from above, but the weird thing was that there were 2 more bunk levels above Red's. That meant that they will have 2 more bunk mates .Soon the golden eyed cadet took the one from above and a cadet with a weird white hat took the last bunk.

"'Sup?Name's Red and this is Green."

The white hat guy was the first to speak"I'm Ruby and this idiot is Gold"

"I prefer the term future general"Ruby rolled his eyes

...

After settling in we walked to the deposit to get ourselves the gear.Red looked at himself and thought _"Now it's time to prove myself"_ But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ruby scream."Ahh, what is this, it's hideous"

"Your gear"

"Who would wear these, they look terrible,I can never show my face in these"

"You're not supposed to show yourself" said Green

"Dude, just put them on, if we get late that crazy sergeant is gonna make her pokemon use flamethrower or something on us" said Gold, while Red shivered at the thought.

"Uh fiiiine"

Red got out of the deposit and walked towards the crazy seargent, the others behind him.

"Alright ya maggots, it's time we get started"and as she said that she pulled out a notepad"Now listen up, when I call your name you sound off, got it?"And she started reading names.

"Ok, see this obstacle course?Y'all gonna run it"In front of them stood walls to climb over, barbed wire to crawl under and every other kind of exercise from this world.

She eyed the crowd of cadets then screamed "Golden eye and albino hat, you lead" Red mentally thanked god that he didn't have to lead."I don't care if it'll take ya all night, you'll do it until it's done right"Then she pulled out a chronometer "You have 3 minutes, NOW GO!"

As you might have guessed it was literally hell, the barbed wire kept on tangling your hair and if you fell weren't fast enough you could earn yourself a punch from the sergeant's Blaziken.

"Ha...I...uh..did...it"said Gold

"Hmmm, not bad maggot....not bad at all,you were only 12 under the current record"

"What? No way..." said Red "Yes way maggot, but you should be proud of yourself......you were only 3 seconds behind the current record"

"R-Really?" _"Wow"_

"And who is the person that holds the current record?"asked Green

"You're looking at it"Said the sergeant while smirking "Alright maggots, baCK AT IT, GO,GO,GO!"


	3. Flirty Army Cook

"Alright maggots, you're done! Head over over to your bunks, dinner is served at 7pm and light's out at 10pm! If ya don't get movIN THEN YA DON'T EAT!"With that she spun on her heel and marched towards the mess hall. That sadistic smile never left her face.

After the sergeant was out of sight, everyone let a sigh of relief. They had to do the course 5 more times after some cadet Wally fell on his face and was stepped on .

"Uh, damn that kid! I'm so tired!" groaned Gold.

"Uh, I'm all covered in sweat! I hate it here!"said Ruby while wiping the sweat off his forehead and making all sorts of disgusted faces.

"If you hate it in here, then why did u join the army?" asked Red.

"........personal reasons...."mumbled Ruby.

...

After they got to the barracks Green slumped in his bunk, and he could hear the ladder squeaking from the others climbing, Ruby was mumbling. Green pretended he didn't hear him and smirked to himself about his good choice of bunk.

"Yo!"

"..."

"Green!"

"........"

"Hey Green!"

"What is it Red?"Green glared at his bunk mate.

"What do you think about our firist day?"

"Terrible! Now leave me alone!"But just then Gold jumped off his bed"Come on let's take a shower!"Ruby basically runned off his bed at the mention of a shower, then slowly Red and Green walked towards the bathroom.

...

After that they all entered the mess hall, Ruby was constantly mumbling about the bad condition of the showers.Green shook his head and took a metal tray and scooted in the line.

There a woman with brown hair and blue eyes was giving food to the soldiers. She wore normal camo with a light green apron that had wrote on it _"Kiss the lieutenant!"_. She had a small golden badge that said _"Sec Lt B Shiro"_ and a cigarette hanging from her lips.

Green must have been staring at her because she suddenly said "Just because it says on it doesn't mean I want one" while grinning.

"What?"

"You were staring at me. What's your name?"

"Oak,Green Oak."

"I'm Blue,Blue Shiro! I wish you good luck, tomorrow!"

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?"

"Oh, you'll see,you'll see..."She grinned as she spooned what looked like stew.

He walked off as he mumbled "noisy lieutenant". Blue let a smal _"huf"_ and once Green got close to a chair she suddenly screams "I'm gonna tell sergeant Birch to make you run that course 5 more times!"

...

After the dinner sergeant Birch called Green, it seems that the lieutenant kept her promise of making Green run the course again.

"Maaaan, that lieutenant sure isn't someone you wanna mess around with" said Gold.

"I wonder what Green said to piss her off" said Ruby while climbing to his bunk.

"Don't know don't care!"Gold climbed the ladder and jumped on his bunk "Ah...As long as it isn't me the one who runs."

Green returned at 9pm coveree in sweat, he didn't even care about a shower, so he just slumped in his bunk.


	4. Viridian Forest of Hell

Second day in the army began with sergeant Birch at our door screaming _"WAKE UP MAGGOTS"._ Everyone stumbled out of their beds (well Gold fell from his), dressed up and lined up in front of the sergeant and a woman with blue hair.

"Listen up, this here is colonel Suisei and she'll be supervising today's exercise."And as she said that she made a step back so she can let the colonel speak. The colonel had her hair tied in twin-tails and had blue eyes. She wore sand colored camo and right besides her stood proudly a Meganium.

"Alright cadets, today you'll be catching your pokemon team that will help you throughout your time in the army. We'll head over to Viridian Forest, there you'll be using your survival skills to get through the forest from the west point to the east point "

While she was talking a private was handing out backpacks filled with useful resorces. "In those backpacks, you'll find a knife, a water canteen,a lighter,a compass, a flashlight and a flare gun. Minus the flare gun those are things you'll be using on a normal mission."

After that sergeant Birch started talking again."If any of ya are sissies, ya fire ya flare gun in the air and someone will pick your sorry asses and bring u to base. But before ya think ya can just quit, I'll have ya know that all the quiters are gonna do the course 10 times as punishment"

"Now head over to the deposit where you can pick only 2 pokemon for this mission"said the colonel.

"But what happens if we fire the flare gun before catching all our pokemon?"asked a cadet

"Well, ya'll have ta run tha course 8 more times than tha quitters that catches all their pokemons and ya'll have ta go through tha exercise again until ya catch all your pokemon". Basically, dying is better than quitting

...

After picking up their pokemon, the cadets entered an army truck to get to the viridian forest. Red picked out a Poliwhirl and a Bulbasaur, Green picked out a Porygon and a Charmander, Gold picked a Cyndaquil and a Aipom and Ruby picked Mudkip and a Poochyena.

Once arrived at the forest, sergeant Birch would call out 2 random names and drop them at a random place in the forest.

Gold found himself surrounded trees. He by let out his 2 pokemon so they can get used to him."Alright you two,I'm Gold and starting today,I'm your trainer."He scratched his head. "Now let's see i'll call you Explotaro and you Ataro. Sounds good?" The two pokemon made cheerful approval sounds. "Alright then, let's go catch some teammates" They were given 10 pokeballs, 5 greatballs, 3 healballs, 2 timerballs and 1 ultraball to catch pokemon with.

Meanwhile, Green had successfully got himself a Psyduck and a Machoke. In the distance he could see a Ninetales. He started approaching it but suddenly a loud pokemon roar was heard, thus resulting in the ninetales fleeing. Green cursed and continued looking for more pokemon.

Wondering what that sound was?It was none other than Red battling a Gyarados. This guy got himself a snorlax, but not just any snorlax. This one has been blocking the path to the only lake in the forest for years, not even the colonel(who was a catching pro)was able to cath it...and he cought it...first try...

Back at the battle: Red was battling rigorously, the gyarados was stubborn, but he was even more stubborn. He ordered Poli (his Poliwhirl) to attack as a distraction, while Saur (his Bulbasaur) sneaked from behind with a greatball in his mouth. The gyarados was about to launch a hyper beam when Saur jumped on his back and caught him.

Red was about to walk away, when suddenly he heard a rustle. From the bushes, a wild pikachu appeared. He sent out Saur and prepared for another battle.

Somewhere near the middle of forest, Ruby was trying to get on the other side without touching too much mud and grass, he got himself a skitty that he named Coco but that was about it. He knew he couldn't quit(as he neither had enough pokemon nor did he wanted to run through the course again) so he just continued walking.

...

While the cadets were struggling, the colonel was talking to major Yellow. The major had brown-yellowish eyes and blonde hair that she wore in a high ponytail. She wore sand commo and had a cross on both her arms.

They both sat in a one of the army jeeps and were discussing about the newest cadets."I have to admit it, the cadets this year are pretty promising."

"Have any favourites colonel?"

"No not at the moment, but who knows...Maybe this exercise will decide who really is made for the army and who are just gonna quit after making it through training"

"Well if ya ask me, they're all a bunch of sissies!" said sergeant Birch while marching towards the jeep.

"Ah, sergeant, how many quitters do we have?"asked the colonel.

"We have 7 with complete pokemon party, 6 with incomplete, and 2 who caught none. But there are more to come as Silver just left to get the newest batch. Also I think some of them were bleeding,so major if ya could..."

Yellow nodded "I'll head over right now." She jumped off the jeep and runned towards the cadets' tent.

**A\N:As you might have guessed, the Viridian Forest isn't the same as in the games**


	5. Guns and Lieutenants

It's been 2 days since the cadets were dropped in the forest, and so far none had arrived at the east point.

"Curse this damn forest" said Gold after he passed the same tree for the 4th time.He was currently having an incomplete party made of: Explotaro, Ataro, Sintaro(a Sunkern), Poltaro(a Poliwag) and Utaro(a Sudowoodo).He also found an egg near the lake and decided to take care of it (as he was a breeder before joining the army)."I can already hear the sergeant laughing at my egg" thought Gold while looking at the egg.

While Gold was circling the same tree for the 5th time, Ruby was getting closer and closer to the east point, but he had an incomplete party so he started looking for more pokemon.His current party was made of: Nana(a Poochyena), Zuzu(a Mudkip), Coco, Ruru(a Ralts) and Mimi(a Feebas).

He was about to give up(and mentally preparing to face the wrath of the sergeant) when a Castform basically crashed into him. The poor castform looks like he was in about 6 different battles. Ruby took out a potion and healed the castform. The castform let out a happy cry and nuzzled Ruby.

"No problem little guy. Wanna join my team?" he pulled out a pokeball, the castform looked at it curiously before touching it and officially joining the team.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, Red and Green were having a battle. Both of them had complete parties and decided that it would be fun to test them up.

Red's team consisted of: Saur, Poli, Pika(a Pikachu), Lax(a Snorlax), Vee(a multi-evolving Eevee) while Green's of :Scyther, Porygon, Charmander, Psyduck, Machoke, and Rhydon.

Right now, the battle was between Porygon and Vee(who was currently a Jolteon).Porygon launched a Zap Cannon and Vee dodged it and transformed in a Flareon to use Flamethrower. Then she became a Vaporeon and used Acid Armor. Porygon tried using Zap Cannon again and Vee became a Jolteon to minimize the damage.

In the end Red won.

While the cadets continued throughout the forest, colonel Suisei was standing in her tent, reading, when she heard a loud groan. She took out her gun and exited the tent.

Outside she meet Gold's face who was looking kinda tired but also a bit relieved.

"Hanamura, what a surprise! You're the first to arrive!"said the colonel with a happy tone. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks colonel!" said Gold while grining.

"Did you catch all your pokemon?"

"Yes and no, ma'am."Crystal eyed him suspiciously."I have 5 pokemon and an egg ma'am"

"Oh well that's fine, we can just put him in the army day care."

"That's great ma'am, but I think I rather raise him myself, I was a breeder before joining the army"

Crystal looked surprised at him before speaking"V-Very well then, but I hope you realize that just because you'll take care of the egg doesn't mean that you'll get any special treatment."

"No ma'am"

"Good, then let's go and register your pokemon."

In the next hour Ruby showed himself and 2 days later so did Red and Green.A total of 25 cadets were doing the course as punishment(3 without any pokemon caught from the forest, 12 with incomplete party and 10 with a complete one).

...

Right now the cadets were back at the fort and were preparing to start their firing range.

In front of the lined cadets stood the sergeant with lieutenant Shiro at her left and a red-haired, silver eyed man dressed in camo at her right."Listen up maggots, today you'll all be learning how ta fire a gun.After tha second lieutenant demonstrates how ta do it ya take a gun from the box in front of ya and give it to lieutenant colonel Redfox and he'll count the bullets"

After explaining, she made a step back and the lieutenant pulled out her gun. She fired 3 shots at a target, all 3 of them in the middle.

All the cadets pulled out a gun (and after the bullets were counted) and started firing.

Red managed to clip the corner of the paper target and Gold got 2 shots in the first circle and 1 in the white side. And while they were doing terrible, Green and Ruby were doing excellent.

Green got 2 shots in the middle and 1 a bit outside the middle circle,whlie ruby got 3 on the circle next to the middle.

It was kinda clear who was gonna be in the combat division and who was gonna be in the firing division.

"My, my what a good target you have , Greenie.Almost a good as mine."

"I can do better."

"Is that a challenge? Oh you are so on! I'll meet you here at 4pm." And then she left to go and mock Red about his poor firing skills.

After practice was over, and everyone left, Gold came back to practice."God damn it, how does that damn girly boy do it!"

"Having problems with firing?"Gold turned around and saw the colonel leaning against a building with a smug look on her face.

"Well, yeah..."said Gold looking away.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, some of us just aren't made for guns.That's why we have a combat divizion......I-uh...I myself aren't too good with a gun...."Gold looked quite surprised.

"Wait, but you exited the tent with a gun, ready to aim."

"Yeah, but that was mostly to scare the enemy, it didn't even have any bullets.But ,shhh, don't tell the sergeant!"said the colonel while smiling.

"Your secret's safe with me, colonel."said Gold while grining.

...

Once the clock struck 4pm, Blue and Green showed themselves at the targets to start their contest.

They started firing bullet after bullet, shooting target after target, and using gun after gun, until a pistol was fired in the air.

Green and Blue turned around and faced the lieutenant colonel with his weapon raised in the air.

"Ah..S-Silver..W-what are you doing here...."said Blue a bit surprised and ashamed that she has been caught.

"What I'm doing here?More like what are you 2 doing here, wasting ammunition for your stupid contests!"said Silver angry.

"Nothing, we-we were just done anyway..."

"Right..."said Silver as he turned on his heel and walked away, but not after glaring at Green.


	6. Le Graduation Ceremony

After 3 months of repeated pokemon battles, gun aiming and that damned course, our little cadets find themselves at the Graduation Ceremony. 

It was one hell of a ride, they still remember the last 3 weeks, where major Yellow has taught them knife throwing. It was quite impressive to see the short medic throw knives backwards like it was nothing.

But that wasn't important now, as all of them were standing lined up,exited to finally finish basic. In front of them, the highest commanding officer, Major General Samuel Oak, was helding a discourse. Next to him, stood the colonel, as she was the second highest ranking officer in the base.

"......and so, starting today you will all begin your new lives, as soldiers of this country!" **(A\N: I'm not good at discourses, don't kill me!)** And so, the general finished his discourse, meaning that now, they were officially soldiers.

Everyone stepped out of line to get congratulated by their families. Gold's mom was sobbing and hugging her son,Ruby got a pat on his back by his dad, the brigadier general from fort Petalburg and a lot of hugs from his mom and Green was quite embarrassed as his sister was pinching his cheek while his grandfather was laughing.

Red was an orphan since he knew himself, so there wasn't really anyone to come and congratulate him."Congratulations, private Red!" or so he thought.

He turned around to face major Yellow's warm smile."Oh, thanks major!"

"You're welcome! I wish you good luck, being a soldier isn't exactly easy y'know."

"I know and I'm prepared to do anything to protect the people of this country!"

"I'm glad to hear it!"and then she started walking towards sergeant Birch.

...

An hour after the ceremony, Ruby found himself standing outside in front of the barracks. He was holding a transfer paper in his hands and was looking at it, deep in thought.

"Whatcha doin private? Tha ceremony was over an hour ago! Shouldn't ya be celebrating or somethin?" Ruby turned his head and meet the sergeant's blue eyes. She took a step and sat down besides him.

"Nothing ma'am....just thinking...."

Sapphire let out a snort. "Right..and whatcha thinkin bout?"

"My father....he wants me to transfer to fort Petalburg" the sergeant let out a small laugh.

"Hah, yeah I know tha feeling. Ya don't know wether ta go and be with your familly or make your own name at a different fort."Ruby tilted his head. "My father is tha brigadier general at fort Fortree."

"I see...So what did you do?"

Sapphire shrugged."Isn't it obvious? After finishing my training there I packed my bags and transferred here to make my name known....and I sure as hell don't regret leaving!"After that she stood up and started walking away."I hope you make the right decision!"

Ruby looked at the paper in his hand before ripping it in half and throwing it in a trash can.

...

A month passed and nothing much happened. Red and Gold had been sent to the combat division where colonel Crystal would work them ragged.While Green and Ruby where sent to the sniper division where Silver would make them shoot until their would fall. Everything went out fine for now.

It was 12 and the lunch bell rang throughout the fort.

"Alright, we're done here, you can go to the mess hall.And Ross I think you should visit Yellow before going to eat."said the colonel.

Red rubbed his black eye that was given from Gold and started walking towards the infirmary.

"Sorry Red, didn't mean it.."said Gold quite guilty, but Red just shrugged.

He entered the infirmary and was greeted by Yellow.

"Hello Red, did you piss of the colonel?"

"Hah, no, this is Gold's work."

"I see...Well let's check it out!"and she carefully put her hands on his face and started examining the eye.

"It doesn't look too bad, just hold this ice pack on it and come visit me after lunch so I can give you an eye patch!"

And so, they both started walking towards the mess hall.

"So...How are things going in the combat division?"asked Yellow.

"It's good,the colonel is a pretty great teacher....but also really strict and scary...." said Red while he remembered how the colonel punched Gold in the gut after he called her SSC(Super Serious Colonel).

"Yeah she really isn't someone you wanna mess with."

They arrived at the mess hall and took one of the metal trays.

"My, my, look who's late.What were you to little pidoves doing that you came late,eh?"said Blue while swooping something that looked like mac and cheese.

Both Red and Yellow blushed."N-Nothin...We-we were just..."

"Yees?"

Yellow cleared her throat "I was helping Red with his black eye,Blue, nothing more."

"Suuure you were!" said Blue whilesmirking. 


	7. Info 2

**Red Ross**

Age : 27

Gender: Male

Relatives: Unknown

Rank: Private

**Green Oak**

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Relatives: Major General Samuel Oak(grandfather)

Rank: Private

**Gold Hanamura**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Relatives: Tsubaki Hanamura(mother)

Rank: Private

**Ruby Mikoto**

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Relatives: Brigadier General Norman Mikoto(father)

Rank: Private

**Blue Shiro**

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Relatives: Unknown

Rank: Second Lieutenant

**Amarillo del Bosque Verde(Yellow)**

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Relatives: Wilton del Bosque Verde(Uncle)

Rank: Major

**Crystal Suisei**

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Relatives: Retired Flight Lieutenant Mirei Suisei(mother)

Rank: Colonel

**Silver Redfox**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Relatives: Unknown(yet)

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel

**Sapphire Birch**

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Relatives: Brigadier General Jasper Birch(father)

Rank: Sergeant Major


	8. The Run For a Promotion

Red yawned as he woke up, even though he was in the army for months he still wasn't too used to waking up at 6 am. But he was happy when he didn't see Sapphire at his door, after he graduated he and the others were moved in a different building, made for privates. He was still sharing bunks with Green, Gold and Ruby but he didn't care. In fact he was happy to still have his friends.

He got up, dressed and left for the mess hall. It seemed that today they would be serving oatmeal...Greaaat. That thing tastes like superglue.

He got the food and sat besides Ruby. Gold was talking with Green about the newest mission that happened.

"I heard that the colonel is pretty pissed, given what's happened..." said Gold.

"Wait what happened?" asked Red.

"Wait you don't know? The whole base is talking about it." asked Ruby. Red shook his head.

"Well, you know the newest mission where we send second lieutenant Emerald and his squad?" (A\N: The squad is made of 2 privates, 3 corporals, 1 sergeant and 1 officer cadet) Rednodded. "Well out of all of them, only Emerald made it back in one piece" said Gold.

"Rumor has it, that all the others came back completely disfigured, some of them even missing organs..."said Green. Red stared at them with horror.

"Yeah, and the small fry ain't looking so good either, heard he's in a comma or something." said Gold.

"And what does the colonel have to say about this?" asked Red.

"Well I heard sh-" and in that exact moment, the colonel entered the mess hall. Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. She took a tray of food and headed towards the officers table.

Yellow made her way after her, looking the same as the colonel. Poor girl had to do the autopsy of those fallen soldiers. Red sighed and continued eating, he sure wouldn't wanna be in her place right now.

...

A few hours passed since breakfast and the general called a meeting with the privates.

"Alright man, as you may know, in the past days we have lost a pretty big number of soldiers and as of result I decided it's a good chance for you to get a promotion! Tomorrow there will be held a contest to determine which one of you can become a keep in mind that only 4 of you have this chance. I'll be be giving you more details tomorrow at 11am" and then he spun on his heel and left the privates to themselves.

"A promotion, huh?" said Red.

"Oh yeah, I sure as hell am getting promoted!" said Gold excited.

Green rolled his eyes.

...

And once the next day came, all the privates aligned in front of the general, looking as presentable as ever in hopes of impressing him.

"Listen up,for this promotion you all will be dropped at the ruins not far from here, there colonel Suisei, lieutenant colonel Redfox and sergeant major Birch will be testing you in hand in hand combat, fire aim and pokemon battles for points. The ones who get the highest scores will be promoted. You may now go."

They all entered army jeeps and started driving towards the ruins.

...

Once they arrived they were greeted by sergeant Birch's sadistic smile.

"Well, well, lookie what we have here, and me who thought that once y'all finnish basic you'll never be tested by me again..." said Sapphire "Alright ladies, let's start this damn test for promotion!" and then they started walking towards a makeshift arena. On the sidelines they saw Silver and Crystal with Yellow behind them. She must have been there so she can heal our pokemon and us.

She started calling our names and one by one we came and battled her. She was crazy strong but Red and Green managed to defeat her, earning the highest battle points, following behind them were Gold and Ruby.

After she finished trashing the cadets in pokemon battles, she switched with Crystal.

"Alright, let's begin!"


	9. Meet the Newest Corporals

The colonel stepped forward and scanned the crowd of privates. After looking around for a bit her eyes landed on a short red haired female private. Gold and Red exchanged looks,they both knew what kind of hell that girl was about to taste.

The girl stepped in front and balled her fists. Crystal gave a small(almost sadistic)smirk and then she threw away her coat. The battle was short as it took the colonel only 3 punches and 2 kicks to knock the girl away.

After that all the privates made a step back, except for Gold. He stood proudly at the end of the makeshift arena and he was staring Crystal dead in the eye, almost as if he dared her to pick him. And that was exactly what he was doing, he was challenging her.

Did it work? Why yes it did, the colonel pointed a finger at him and said "Hanamura, you're next!"

Gold stepped inside the arena and prepared with his fists balled up. Crystal wasted no time and immediately threw a punch, which Gold dogged and he tried to kick her, but she blocked him, then she pretended she wanted to kick him so he can dodge it to the left, but when he dodge her leg he meet her fist in his face. He took a few steps back as he tried to regain balance, but then Crystal appeared in front of him and kicked him in the ribs. After that, Gold got a bit more serious and when she tried to kick him again he swept her off her feet. Crystal quickly got up and took the opportunity to sneak behind him so she can attack from behind, but Gold saw through her tactic and tried to punch her. Crystal saw the punch and caught it. Gold stared at her surprised and she used this moment of distraction as an opportunity to shove him away from the arena, thus winning the fight.

Crystal helped him get up and she let him go to see Yellow.

Next was Red, he held his fists in front of his face, thinking he would go through the same thing as Gold, but to his surprise he saw Green in front of him.

"Alright, Gold and Sarah **(A\N:the red head)** were your demonstration, now you will fight the other privates."said Crystal"I mean, you weren't expecting me to fight all of you, now were you?"

The cadets laughed nervously at the colonel's comment." _*sigh*_ Of course you were..."

Green and Red shrugged and put a fighting stance. The first to make a move was Red and he went for a kick with Green dodged and he tried to punch Red but he blocked the punch. Then Red for false swipe at the feet, which Green fell for as he backed away. Red wasted no time and he punched Green in the face. After taking a few steps back,Green marched forward and punched Red, then he went behind him and kicked him.

Most of the privates were quite surprised, as they knew Green as a good shooter, not a fighter. Although Green fought pretty well, he was still a sniper, and while he practiced aiming for targets, Red had trained day after day in hand in hand combat. And with a final punch and a shove,Red won the fight.

He offered Green a hand and then they both dragged themselves to Yellow.

"Ok, let's see...Mikoto and Mitsuru **(Wally)** you're next!"

Ruby stepped in and looked at Wally, the kid had a pretty serious look on his face but his eyes said he was nervous. None of them made a move, they just stared at each other. They knew that whoever started first will get punched by the other while he dodged.

Ruby got tired of waiting and said "You're shoelace is untied". Wally fell for it and looked down, thus giving Ruby the chance to strike him.

...

Ruby knew that Wally was pretty weak, but he never expected to win. Sure, he may have saw a double knockout but not to win, after all, he kinda sucked at this. He helped Wally walk towards Yellow, with a priceless ditto expression.

After that, the rest of the privates continued fighting.

...

After 1h, all the privates finished punching their guts out, and went to the fire aim.

Currently the scorres looked like this:

\- Red Ross: 526p

-Gold Hanamura: 523p

-Nameless Private no.1: 520p

-Green Oak: 519p

-Nameless Private no.2: 517p

-Nameless Private no.3: 512p

-Ruby Mikoto: 511p

-Nameless Private no.4: 509p

And so on and so forth

Red and Gold were really lucky they got high scores at hand in hand combat and pokemon battles, because they were about to eat dirt at firing aim.

This time, instead of shooting paper targets, they were shooting moving ones, basically army pokemon **(but with paintball guns, so don't worry)**.

They were scattered around the ruins with paintball guns in hand, following and shooting various small pokemon.

Green found himself hiding behind the remains of a building, he was looking around when he found his next target: a raticate. Easy. He took his gun and fired, thus coloring the creature in neon green.

...

After another hour, all the privates were done shooting and waited for the final results.

"Alright, we have the results, so listen up"said Sapphire."On the first place with 599 points is Green!"The privates let a cheer"QUIET! On second place stands Red with 589 and Gold on the third with 586!"

The colonel made a step forward "Though it seems that your day here is not over yet, I'm afraid that the fourth place has a tie between private Mikoto and private Jackson with 575 points!"

"And in retaliation, we'll have a 1 on 1 pokemon battle between the 2." said Silver.

Both privates stepped in the arena, with Yellow as referee, and threw a pokeball. Ruby went with Zuzu who was now a marshtomp while Jackson went with a vulpix.

Ruby smirked _"this is going to be an easy battle"_ he thought.

...

Fifteen minutes later, Jackson's vulpix was unconscious on the ground.

"Vulpix is unable to battle, the winner is Zuzu!"said Yellow.

"Alright, the winner is Ruby, thus putting him on the fourth place with 580 points!"said Silver.

After that, the privates returned to the base so that Green, Gold, Red and Ruby can get promoted.

Once they arrived, they meet general Oak's face, he was standing there with their rank stripes in his hands.

He congratulated the four of them and put the stripes on their uniform.

Starting today, they weren't just privates anymore, they were corporals.


	10. Info 3

**Red Ross**

Age : 27

Gender: Male

Relatives: Unknown

Rank: Corporal

**Green Oak**

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Relatives: Major General Samuel Oak(grandfather)

Rank: Corporal

**Gold Hanamura**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Relatives: Tsubaki Hanamura(mother)

Rank: Corporal

**Ruby Mikoto**

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Relatives: Brigadier General Norman Mikoto(father)

Rank: Corporal

**Blue Shiro**

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Relatives: Unknown

Rank: Second Lieutenant

**Amarillo del Bosque Verde(Yellow)**

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Relatives: Wilton del Bosque Verde(Uncle)

Rank: Major

**Crystal Suisei**

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Relatives: Retired Flight Lieutenant Mirei Suisei(mother)

Rank: Colonel

**Silver Redfox**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Relatives: Unknown(yet)

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel

**Sapphire Birch**

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Relatives: Brigadier General Jasper Birch(father)

Rank: Sergeant Major


	11. Christmas Special (part 1)

Green woke up in the morning with a water gun to the face and Blue laughing.

"Sorry Greeny, but I've been calling your name for 20 minutes and u didn't even budge, so we had to use drastic measures."

Green let out a growl and started dressing up. It was nearly christmas and his grandfather gave them a free day and for some odd reason he decided to go christmas shopping with Blue.

He threw on a black shirt with some jeans and a black winter coat and exited his bunk to see Blue petting her Blastoise for the good job it did on waking him up.

She wore a white coat with black jeans and fluffy boots and her hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup, let's go, we're taking the service car" she said.

"I don't think we're allowed that"

Blue shrugged"Maybe not, but it's a free day and it's not like they'll need it. That is, unless you'd rather ride on my motorcycle through the snow." said Blue with a smirk.

"Service car it is!" Green said.

The drive to the city was 15 minutes long in which Blue blasted christmas carols the entire time.

"Alright, we're here, now what?" asked Green.

"Now, we go shopping, starting wiiiith..."She started scanning the area "That store!" She said as she pointed to one of the stores.

...

"Come on Crys, it will be fuuun"whined Gold.

"Gold, I already told you, I'm not going ice skating with you, I've got work to do"

"Oh come on, who even works on their free day?"

"I do" said Crystal.

"Then how about it this way, if u go with me now, I wont call u super serious gal for the rest of the week."

Crystal had to admit, his offer was pretty tempting and it wasn't like she couldn't do more tomorrow so...

"Fiiine, just let me change."

"Yesss!"

20 minutes later Crystal was in a service car with Gold, driving to the nearest rink.

She wore a dark blue winter coat with a black beanie and dark red pants with her military boots (just to spite Gold for being "too serious"). Gold wore a crimson winter coat, jeans and a cap with goggles.

She didn't wanna admit it but she was pretty excited to ice skating.

...

"Oh, drats!" swore Yellow.

"Yellow are you ok? Why are you swearing?" asked Red.

"Hey Red, yeah I'm fine, I-uh, I just can't reach the flour." said Yellow while trying to reach the flour.

"Here, let me help" said Red as he easily picked the flour.

"Thanks, Blue is taller than me, so it's easy for her to take it, but not me..."she said with a chuckle.

"No problem, why do you need flour anyway?"

"Oh, well it's tradition for me to bake christmas cookies while christmas Blue goes shopping!" said Yellow.

"Want some help?"

"You can cook?"

Red let out a laugh "Yeah, I kinda learned after my mom died"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Don't be, it's fine. Now let's get started with those cookies!"

"Right!"

...

"Hey prissy boy, wanna go bowling?" shouted Sapphire across the base.

Ruby turned around and walked towards her.

"Why would I wanna do that?" asked Ruby.

"Cuz it's fun, so do ya?"

"No."

"Oh come on, don't be like , if ya come with me...I'll let ya drag me shopping or something..."

And in exactly 0,5 seconds, Ruby faced her with car keys in one hand and a thumbs up.

"Alright let's go"

"But- gah, w-when did ya- when did ya grab the keys."

"Do you wanna go or not?"

Sapphire let out a huff...

"Alright, let's go"


	12. Christmas Special (part 2)

When Sapphire asked Ruby to go bowling with her, she expected him to pick all the glittery balls. I mean, he was Ruby after all.

What she did not expect was him being so good at it.

For fun they decided to make a competition, who can make the most strikes. And he was winning, by 20 points.

"How are ya so good at this?" asked Sapphire

He shrugged "When I was little my dad used to force me to go bowling with him, so I guess all the times he dragged me with him kinda paid off."

"Doesn't matter, I'm still gonna beat ya."

He let out a snort"Whatever you're saying Sapph, but remember, you're still lacking 20 points..."

"Shut it ya sissy."

"Yes sir."

Yeah, he was really pissing her off...

...

Yellow finished putting another round of cookies in the oven.

"Ah, I'm so tired..."She said as she stood on a chair.

"We should take a break Yellow, we've been at it for hours..."said Red

Yellow shook her head"We can't, we still have 6 more trails to make and we have to finish before Blue arrives!"

"I understand that, but why so many?!"

Yellow shrugged"It's just how many people we have on the base, we're baking enough so that everyone gets 1 cookie."

"Well, it makes sense..."

"I know it's tiring, but I also think it's worth it in the end." She got up from her chair"Now hand me the cookie cutter, we've still got work to do!"

He smiled at her and handed her the cutter" Alright, let's get to it!"

...

Crystal was graciously skating on the ice, making twirls and just having fun.

Gold watched her as she jumped in the air like a professional.

"Wow, you're really good at this Crys!" he said.

"Thanks, I used to ice skate a lot when I was a kid."

Crystal had to admit, this was pretty nice, even though they had gone to a frozen lake instead of a skatering.

"That's nice, I used to play hockey!"

Gold kept on watching her dance on the ice, like a fairy. Until he had an idea.

"Hey, how bout we play hockey?"

"What?"

"Come on Crystaaaaaaaallllll, it'll bee fuuuuun!"

"But we don't have anything, a puck and-"

"We don't need one, we can use this water bottle and...I dunno maybe kick it or something?"

Crystal watched him with a ditto expression and Gold prepared himself for a rejection.

But what she said next surprised him the most:

"I think a more accurate term would be ice football."

He needed a sec to process what she just said.

"W-wait you actually wanna play it?"

"Sure, sounds fun!"

He looked at her for a sec before he started grinning.

"Alright then."

...

Green had never thought, that when he agreed to go shopping with Blue, he would have to stuff 800 mugs in a service car, yet here he was.

Apparently, Blue bought every soldier on the base a christmas mug,as a while the gesture was nice, it was also completely insane. _Just what is she even thinking?_ Green thought as he put the last mug box in the car.

"Ok, that was the last box, now let's head back to the fort."he said.

"Nu uh, Greeny can't do, I'm afraid we aren't done yet."

"What? Why? What else do you have to buy?"

"Oh, don't be like that, I only need to pick a package and that's it, I swear!"

"Hmmmm..."

He didn't look quite convinced, but he followed her nonetheless.

They entered the car and drove to the post where she picked a huge package.

"It's too big, it won't fit in"

"Who said it has to stay in!" and as she said that she started tying the thing to the car.

"Well I guess that works too..."

"Sometimes you just gotta think outside the box Greeny."

He rolled his eyes at his nickname and entered the car.

...

At 6pm Blue, Green, Gold, Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire returned to the base.

There they were greeted by a huge christmas tree with various decorations.

"Oh, goody we weren't late for putting our ornament!"exclaimed Blue.

"What?"asked Green.

"Its tradition that everyone in the fort puts at least 1 ornament on the tree."explained Crystal

"Cool."said Gold.

"Well, wut are we waitin for?Let's go!"said Sapphire

They all started running towards Yellow, who was handing out ornaments.

"Oh hey you guys, want some ornaments to hang on the tree?"

"Yup"said Gold.

They all got ornaments and started hanging them.

After they climbed down Silver plugged in the lights, making the entire tree glow.

"Oh Silver, I've got a surprise!"said Blue.

"What is it?"he said.

"Lyra, you can come out now!"

And as she said that, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes exited the mess hall.

"Lyra, what are you doing here?" asked Silver.

"Don't say it like that, you're making sound like its a bad thing, Silvy."

"I asked you a question Lyra."

"Yeah, and big sis invited me, and honestly I expected you to be happier!"

"I am, just surprised that's all."

Lyra Suisei was Crystal's little sister and Silver's fiancé. They were to get married in a few months. She was a police officer with a really happy personality.

They meet at a store when he had gone to buy a present for Crystal's birthday, her being there for the same reason. Lyra, _not so elegantly_ , tripped and fell on him. She felt bad for it, so she bought him a coffee. And the rest is history...

"Wait I've got more stuff for you guys!"And as she said that she opened the huge package to reveal 7 presents."I've got one for Crystal, one for Yellow, one for Sapphire, one for Red, one for Ruby, one for Gold and of course one for Green!"

Everyone got different personal presents picked by Blue.

Crystal got new star-shaped earrings, Yellow got a cute straw hat, Sapphire got a set of fingerless gloves while Gold got a biliard que, Red got a red and white cap, Ruby got a pokemon brush and Green got a book about the history of guns(since she knew he would like one).

The rest of the night went nicely, the people from the base were singing carols, dancing, eating the cookies that Yellow made and drank from the mugs that Blue bought them.


	13. The General of Fort Goldenrod

The day began with Silver waking them up with a hydro pump from his Feraligatr and telling them to go directly to Crystal's office.

They all got up and basically ran towards her office.

Once they entered, they were greeted by Crystal, who was buried in paperwork.

"Uh...Colonel? You called for us?"said Ruby.

"Oh, right!Yes I did, since you guys were promoted, it's time you start helping us around base!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you work, for example Blue cooks while Sapphire trains the new cadets."said Crystal "...and Emerald used to do the mail..."she mumbled.

Ah, yes second lieutenant Emerald was still in the coma, and from the look of it Crystal was starting to lose hope he will ever wake up.

Crystal shook her head"Anyways I want to know what you guys will be doing before the upcoming inspection from fort Goldenrod."

"Inspection?"said all of them.

"The annual inspection from fort Goldenrod! It's tomorrow! Didn't Silver tell you about it?"

They all shook their heads.

"*sigh* Every year Fort Goldenrod sends Major General Giovanni Sakaki and a few other representants to inspect the base and they're usually pretty I want you to pick before dinner."

...

After they talked with the colonel, our heroes found themselves in the mess hall discussing what to chose.

"I think I'm gonna help Blue with the food!"said Red.

"No offense Red, but the food is as bad as it is...We don't need an indigestion..."said Ruby

"Ha, ha, you laugh but I'll have you know I helped Yellow bake the christmas , I'm gonna go talk to Blue."and then he stood up and walked towards Blue's table.

"Well he found what to do what about us?"said Ruby

"I know, since Emerald is in a coma, it means that his job at the mail is free, and there is also the deposit, so you and I can work there!"said Gold while pointing to him and Ruby.

"That's a great idea! Let's go tell the colonel!"

This left Green alone at the table to think to himself, now what would he do?There wasn't anything left for him to do, and he sure as hell wasn't going back to Crystal and tell her he couldn't work.

His trail of thoughts was stopped when Sapphire sat next to him.

"Hay there Corporal! Heard you've got no job!"she said

"W-where did you hear that?"

"Red came askin Blue to help her cook, and not to mention Ruby and Gold just ran to the colonel talkin bout work! Which leaves you jobless!"

"Ok,so?"

"Well there's one more thing ya can do!"

"Which is?"

"Ya can train cadets, like me!"

"Really?Thanks for the help!"

"No problem, now get goin!"

Green left the mess hall and went to the colonel. After talking to her he got the job meaning that next week he would be putting all the new "maggots" through hell.

...

Next morning Major General Giovanni Sakaki arrived at fort Viridian. Silver and Crystal were both standing by General Oak's sides. In front of the mess hall they saw Red and Blue with a grimace on her face, so Green decided to walk towards her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."said Yellow

"Oh, hey Yellow, how you doing?"said Gold

"And why shouldn't we talk to Blue?"said Green.

"It's not that you can't, it's just that I don't recommend it...See that guy with blonde hair next to General Giovanni? That's Lieutenant Gary Smith, he and Blue used to be best friends, until one day something happened and Gary transfered to fort then they hate eachother and no one knows why...When he commes she's in a pretty bad mood."

The inspection went pretty nice. That is, if nice means litteral hell! The wonderful Lieutenant Smith corrected everything that Silver said and did and when he went to demonstrate he couldn't even clip the paper target, and even Red could clip the target. And it wasn't any better at the hand in hand combat division. Just like he did with Silver, Gary corrected Crystal at everything she did and when she asked him to demonstrate "how its done right" he got clocked by Gold (not like he didn't deserve it).

Needless to say, it didn't go well. Luckily, General Giovanni had a brain and only gave praises despite the fact that his lieutenant was probably missing a tooth...

Now it's 1pm and it was time for lunch. Blue was in her usual spot, scooping something close to mashed potatoes, and next to her was Red who was handing out beef.

"Well, good to see you...Psycho."said Gary

"Tsk, Gary..."said Blue glaring.

"Blue...Tell me, do you still have your brother protectin you from shit?"

"Depends, do you still use colonel Morty to gain ranks?"she said as she scooped a spoonful of potatoes.

"Why you stupid bi-""Can you hurry up?If you've got your food than you can go!" said a voice.

Gary turned around to face a 1,85m(6.06 ft) tall Green. Nevertheless he was terrified and simply left.

"Hey, you ok?"said Green

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I'll be better once that douchebag leaves..." she said as she handed him potatoes.

He nodded then left.

The next day General Giovanni left the fort leaving a 9/10 report.


	14. The New Job

4 AM

Red yawned. _"No one should be awake at this Arceus forsaken hour..."_ he thought to himself. He took a sip from his bad coffee as he sat on the counter in the mess hall's kitchen.

Blue stood next to him stirring a pot of thick goop. She poofed her cigaret then turned to him smirking.

"What's the matter Red?" she said. "Not used to being up this early?" he scowled and she laughed.

"Welcome to my world, Ross!" he sighed.

"Oh well, no point in complaining now, is it? Move over I'll take the porridge now."

"Hoho, that's the spirit!"

...

5 AM

Gold dragged his feet towards the mail building.

"Waaah, why do they make us wake up so early?" he whined.

"It's not so bad, you could be like Red and wake up at 4..." said Ruby.

"Yeah you're right... At lea- Hey wait a second, how are you so fresh?"

"Well _**I**_ didn't stay up till 1am to play poker with Green."said Ruby

"Touche...But god damn it, he was good at it!"

"Yeah I know, you ran out of money so you had to steal some from Red..."

"Ah shshshsh, what Red doesn't know won't hurt him...K?"

"Whatever you say Gold..." said Ruby while rolling his eyes.

They entered the mail building and Ruby started organizing the ammunition, uniforms and letters while Gold took the car keys and started driving towards Fort Goldenrod were he would get the newest batch of mail and equipment.

...

6 AM

Green woke up to an empty room. The others started earlier than him meaning that from now on he would wake up to peace and quiet.

He could get used to this.

He entered the mess hall where he saw Blue in her usual spot with Red handing out food. After he ate he meet with Sapphire who told him how to deal with "the maggots". He walked towards the training grounds at 10am and started waiting for the newest cadets. When he started seeing the bus he released his Scyther, just like Sapphire instructed him.

When the cadets hopped down from the bus the first thing they saw was his icy glare.

"Line up maggots!" He screamed and they jumped and began to quickly scramble in a line.

"I am Corporal Oak, and from this moment until you complete basic you're all mine, is that clear?!"

"Sir yes sir!"

When he'd finished and everyone on his list was accounted for, he directed them towards the barracks and the supply had 15 minutes to change and make their way to the obstacle course where he waited for them.

"Everyone will run this course until all of you do it right!" he yelled as the cadets ran through the course.

After they finished the course he dismissed them and made his way to the mess took a metal tray and waited in line for the food.

"Hey there Corporal, heard you just had your first batch!" said Blue while grinning.

He sighed"Hello Blue..." while smirking.

"So, how was it?"

"It was fine, they're pretty disciplined." he admitted.

"Well that's nice, good luck with them!" she said as she put steak on his plate.

"Thanks."

He made his way to the officers table and stood next to Gold who was talking to Sapphire.


	15. The Invitation

Silver woke up to the bright sunlight that went through Lyra's apartment. He spent the weekend with her planning the wedding. They chose the location(Violet City), food, cake flavour(razz berries and chocolate), bought the wedding dress and made the appointment with the priest. The only thing left was choosing a best man and sending the invitations.

He shifted his sight towards the sleeping brunette next to him. Lyra's chest was rising slowly with every breath she took. She was wearing a Marill onesie, making her even cuter, in Silver's opinion. He got up and walked towards the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. He already accepted his fate as the cook of this family, seeing that Lyra was a disaster in the kitchen. _"I mean, who even burns the kitchen while making salad?"_ thought Silver.

A groan snapped him out of his thought.

He smirked as he saw Lyra get out of bed and walk towards him.

"...mmmmmmmmmmoooorrrrnig handsome!" said Lyra.

"Good morning to you too!"

"...mmmmm...Whatcha cookin?"

"Something fancy named breakfast" he said while rolling his eyes and smirking.

"Nooooooooooo, reaaally? I would never have guessed.."

They laughed and then started eating.

"You know Silver, you really need to pick a best man, we are running out of time..."

"I know, I know, I actually had someone in mind but I don't know if he'll accept..."

"Really who is it?"

...

Gold hit the mattress face first. His training with Crystal has improved, but he still couldn't knock her down. She was just too good.

"Alight I think we're done for today!" said Crystal

He got up and started walking with her towards the mess hall.

"Oh boy, I'm so hungry, I think I can eat the whole canteen!"

Crystal rolled her eyes "Just make sure to leave something for us..."

"Yes ma'am!"

In the past months Crystal and Gold have become very close. Our shipping queen has them on her list for quite a tried to "accidentally" trip Crys in Golds hands or push Gold on Crys.

Speaking of the queen, there she is in her usual spot serving food alongside Red. She's also trying to bring Red and Yellow together, but it's going a loooot slower cuz of Red's denseness.

"Hellooo, earth to Blue, you there?" said Green.

"Huh? Oh sorry Green I wasn't paying attention..."

He rolled his eyes."I asked you if you wanted to have another shooting contest after lunch."

"Oh, of course. I'm always willing to kick your ass." she said with a wink.

He have her a grunt" Whatever you say Blue..." then left.

He took a seat next to Yellow who was taking to Ruby, seated next to him was enough Gold and Crystal appeared and they all started talking about different things.

"So when is that Tamato Berry getting married?" said Gold.

"Actually I don't know yet, Lyra didn't say anything... hmmmm..." said Crystal.

"Leave em alone, when they'll get married is their business!" said Sapphire.

"Yes but it's important for us to know so we can prepare." said gave a nod of approval.

"Not to mention the outfits..." said Ruby.

"I'm sure they'll tell us eventually..." said Crystal.

After he finished eating, Gold went to the mail building to bring the last letters. He was surprised to see that one of them was for him. He decided it was better to deliver the other letters first so he just put it in his pocket and left. He first went to Green and Blue, and interrupted their weird competition, then to Red who was training with Pika, he found Ruby and Sapphire bickering outside the barracks and Yellow trying to calm them down. And last but not least he went to deliver it to his favourite colonel. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Mail delivery."

"Hi there Gold, what do you have this time?"

"It's a letter from Violet City!"

"Ooh, maybe it's from Lyra!"

"Maybeee, here you go!"

"Hmm" She opened the letter and started reading it.

"Sooooo, what does it say?" he asked.

"It's a wedding invitation, from Lyra and Silver!"

_Dear Crystal Suisei,_

_We hope you will grace us with your presence at the wedding of Lyra Suisei and Silver Redfox under the honour of being the maid of honour, on 14 February 2019 at 2pm for the religious ceremony and 4pm for the party at Restaurant Golden Altaria, Violet City._

_With love,_

_Silver and Lyra_

"Wow, so the bastard is finally getting married."

"And I'm gonna be the maid of honour, I'm so happy!" exclaimed Crystal.

"And that means that this letter is my invitation" he said as he pulled the letter from his pocket "Aha, yup I was rig- Huh?"

"What is it?"

"He wants me to be is best man..."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised though...Why me?"

Crystal shrugged "I'm sure he has his reasons..."

...

"Aaah, Greenieeeee my little brother is getting married! I'm so happy!"

"Congratulations..."

"Oh don't be like that, now come on, I need to pick a dress!"

"Why do I need to come?"

"Because you don't have a tux do you..."

"Well..."

"See, now let's go find you one!" she said as she grabbed his hand.

"Pesky woman..."

"Hohohoho!"


	16. Last Arrangements

Blue dragged Green in the service car chanting about Silver all the way to Viridian pushed him in a men's shop and started looking around.

"Wait a minute, why are we in a men's shop? I thought we were looking at dresses for you."

"Well Greeny dear, I'll have know that we are looking for a tux for you. My dress can wait a little how about you try this on." She pulled out a grey striped suit with a green bow tie and pushed him in the changing room. "While you try that on, I'll look for more, k?"

"Whatever you say Blue..."he said as he rolled his eyes.

A minute later Blue came back with 8 other outfits.

"Green, I got more outfits. Are you done?" As she said that, Green stepped out of the dressing room, glaring at her. "Pff. Oh, my! Y-you look terrible!" she said as she tried to control her laughter. Which failed and she started clutching her stomach.

"Really mature Blue" [insert eye roll].

"Ooh, I'm sorry, but with this outfit a-and that glare, y-you, pff haha, you look just like a grumpy grandpa!"

He rolled his eyes(again)" Are you done yet?"

"Hah, yeah, sorry, but here, I've got some moooreee!"

"Greeat.."

He changed in a dark blue outfit, with a light blue tie. Blue examined him thoroughly before shaking and telling him to try the next one. The next one had a dark red shirt with a black jacket. Just like the last one, Blue told him he didn't look good and made him change. The same thing happened again until they reached the last was a black one with a dark green tie.

"You know Greeny, I think this one actually suits you." she said as she gave him an ok sign.

He let out a sigh of relief "Finally!".

"Now the only thing we have left to do is pay and look for a dress for me, of course! Hohoho"

They paid the tux and left the shop. They stopped at a shop named _Lady's Swanna_. In the front were displayed various dresses with vibrant colors. The moment they entered, Blue started looking, analysing and taking dresses off the hangers. She shoved about 10 dresses in his face and told him to hold them then dashed off to look for more. Five minutes later she returned with 8 more dresses and dragged him to the dressing rooms.

"Nooo peeking, k Greeny?"

He snorted "As if!" she pouted at his response.

Green didn't even know why he put up with her. Sure she was a great friend but that was about it. _"A friend who knows how to shoot, is smart, cunning, funny, beautiful and cut-woah there Green, calm down, thinking Blue is cute, no way, she's too pesky..."_

His thoughts were interrupted by Blue stepping outside the changing room. She were a long blue dress that had light blue markings that made the dress look like it was made of water.

"Soo, I tried this one but it kinda makes me look older than I am so, I don't know..."

"Pff, who's the granny now, ey Blue?"

"Oh shut up!" She pulled the curtain and changed. She came out wearing a sleeveless black velvet dress that was knee length with white gloves.

"Soo, what do you think?"

"You look like you're going to a funeral, not a wedding..." She huffed in response and went to change again. She kept trying dresses until she reached a black and red one with a bare back.

"Well Green, I'll have you know that I like this dress very much and I'm gonna buy it no matter what you say!"

He shrugged "It's your dress anyway, so I don't think that my opinion really matter..."

"Then why have you been telling me that I look this and that and- Uh, you're so irritating!"

"Hah, that makes two of us!"

"Let's just go and pay for the dress so we can look for shoes."

"Shoes?"

"Why of course Greeny, you didn't this was over now did you? Hohoho, no, no, no this is just the beginning!"

"Jeez, you sound like a villain..." she laughed in response.

...

"Remind me why we're here again." said Sapphire with a bored expression.

"Come on Sapph, we promised Ruby we would let him choose our dresses."said Yellow

"But major, it's booriing..."

"It's not that bad and besides, Ruby said he's buying us dinner after were done, and I'd rather have that then Blue's cooking..." said Red

"Ya do realize that ya're also helping her cook, right?" said Sapphire

"Yup, but that doesn't mean it tastes any better!"

"Hey Sapphire, come here quick, I've found a new dress for you!" said Ruby

"Uhhhh, here we go again..." she said as she walked towards Ruby to try on the new dress he found her.

"Ruby sure is exited to find her a dress, huh?"said Red.

"Yeah, I'm just afraid that the only thing he'll find is Sapphire's fist..." she said.

"Pff, yeah me too. I sure don't want to get on the sergeant's bad side.."

"Oh believe me, you really don't, she's quite terrifying..." they shivered then laughed. A few moments later they saw Sapphire get out of the dressing room wearing a pink dress with white lace and fake diamonds. Needless to say she told Ruby to f*** off and changed back in her normal clothes. 10 minutes later he came back with 5 more dresses that he obligated her to try on. And of course she declined them all...

"Hey major, while they're arguing, wanna help me look for a tux?" said Red.

"Huh? Oh sure, I'd love to help you!" They looked around the shop until they found men's section. Yellow looked at some outfits then gave them to Red. He smiled as he watched her look around for a good enough tux. She picked out 3 more then told him to go change. The first one had a black jacket and red shirt with a white bow tie. Yellow was about to say her verdict when Ruby screamed.

"Oh no, this color with that bow tie, no!"

Red chuckled "Alright mister fashion, then what do you think I should wear?"

"Here, let me see what you choose." Ruby entered the dressing room and started sorting through the tuxedos while muttering 'no', 'grose', 'why', 'terrible' and other things as such. While he was busy, Sapphire came next to Yellow, wearing a blue dress.

"So, what's prissy boy doin?"

"He's looking at an outfit for Red. And nice dress btw"

"Ya think? I kinda like this one, since it's pretty simple..."

"You look nice Sapphire!" said Red.

"AHA!" they all shuttered as Ruby screamed.

"Oy prissy, did ya really have ta scream?"

"Yes! Because I found the perfect tux for Red! Here try it on." He stepped out of the changing room and shoved Red in. "Oh Sapphire is this the dress you'll be wearing? It's perfect!"

"Glad ya like it cuz I ain't gonna try another one on!"

Red stepped out wearing a black tux with a white shirt and an orange tie.

"Hmm, I like this one!" said Red.

"Great, now we only need to find one for Yellow! Come on Major!" Ruby dragged Yellow towards the dress section and started looking at a dress perfect for her. After 10 minutes of looking around he picked out 5 dresses and shoved her in the changing room. Yellow stepped out wearing a lime green knee length dress with long sleeves.

"Hey ya look good" said Sapphire.

"What?! You crazy? This color, with her pale skin? No! Try the next one major." said Ruby. Sapphire rolled her eyes while Yellow went to change again. The next one was a light pink dress with a bareback and white gloves.

"What about th-" "No! Change again." Yellow changed(again) in a long orange dress with orange lace.

"Aah! Now this is what I call a beautiful dress. You look good major!" said Ruby

"Thank you, Ruby."

"Yeah major, it really suits you!" said Red.

"Thanks!"

"Does this mean we can go for food now?" said Sapphire.

"After we pay, yes!" said Ruby.

...

"What are we doing here again?" said Gold.

"We're here to pick up my dress." said Crystal

"Oh, yeah, but I thought we were gonna go shopping, y'know the girly type."

"No, Lyra wanted a specific dress so we're here just to pick a package and you didn't need to come with me if you didn't wanted."

"Nah, I like your company SSG."

"Don't call me that!" he chuckled in response.

"Hey Crys, after we pick up your dress, wanna go eat ?"

"Hmm, sure! Better than Blue's food anyway."

"Yes!"

They took the dress and walked out of the store.

"Hey, Crys! Gold! Over here!" They turned around to see Blue wave at them and Green. They walked over to greet them.

"What are you guys doing?" said Blue.

"We were going to eat, you guys coming?" said Gold.

"Sure" said Green.

"Oh, I know this super nice chinese restaurant right around the corner." said Blue.

"Sounds Great!" said Crystal.

They walked to the restaurant talking about the upcoming wedding. When they arrived, they were surprised to find that Red, Ruby, Sapphire and Yellow already took a table.

"Hey you guys!" said Red as he saw them coming over.

"Hello, room for 4 more?" said Blue

"Always!" said Sapphire.

"So, did you guys order yet?" asked Crystal.

"No, we were just about to though!" said Ruby.

"Oh! There's this really good plateau, that has ramen, fried meat, rice and other thing. And its for 8 people!" said Yellow.

"That's perfect!" said Blue. Green gave a nod.

They ordered the food and waited.

"Soo, did you guys buy your dresses?" asked Ruby

"Of course I did, hohoho." said Blue

"She took the whole damn day just to pick a dress and some shoes..." said Green. Blue huffed in response.

"I had mine picked and send over by Lyra." said Crystal.

"You're going to be the maid of honor, right?" asked Yellow.

"Yeah! Lyra wanted a specific dress for me. 'Because I dont trust you to pick a dress alone' quote en quote." They all laughed at her response.

Once the food came they ate and returned to the base.


	17. The Wedding

Yellow woke up with a strong knocking at her door.

"Yelloow! Wake uuuup! It's time to goooo!" screamed Blue from outside her door.

Yellow jolted up her bed. The wedding! It was today! "I'm coooming!" She jumped in her Butterfree slippers and ran towards the bathroom. She changed in a black shirt with a white vest over it and jeans. She tossed her toothbrush in her bag and put her hat on and ran outside.

"Hello Blue!" she said.

"Hi major! Are you ready for the wedding?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"I think the colonel told us to meet her in front of the mess hall." said Blue. She wore a white shirt that exposed her shoulders and a pair of turquoise shorts with sandals. The girls walked together until they reached the mess hall. There they saw Sapphire talking with Ruby.

"Hey guys!" said Blue.

"Hello Blue, major. Did you guys see the colonel anywhere?" said Ruby. They shook their heads.

"Well then she better get movin, cuz I'm bored!" said Sapphire. She wore a dark blue tank top, with jeans and a blue bow. Ruby wore a black jacket with a white shirt and jeans and his signature hat.

"I'm here!" said Crystal. She wore pink turtleneck sleeveless shirt with a black pair of shorts and thigh length socks.

"Bout damn time!"

"Hey! I'm not that late... Red, Green and Gold are not even here yet."

"Well that's true." said Ruby.

After 10 minutes, Gold appeared wearing a dark red hoodie and jeans.

"Hi Gold!" said Crystal.

"Have you seen Red and Green?" asked Yellow.

"Hi there! And yes I have, Red just woke up and Green is still packing." said Gold. They all groaned in response.

After 20 minutes of talking, Red and Green finally came. Red wore a white and red shirt that had 96 wrote on it and jeans, while Green wore a black shirt and green shorts. They loaded their bags in the car and started driving. Red was the driver, as punishment for being late. He'll drive for 3h, leaving the other 3 to Green. On the way they stopped at a gas station where the girls bought snacks.

"Hey guys? Can we stop? I need ta pee." said Sapphire.

"What? Why didn't you go when we were at the gas station?" asked Gold annoyed.

"Cuz I didn't need ta back then..."

"Fine..."Said Green "Red pull over!"

"Is there anyone who needs to go to the bathroom?" asked Blue. Yellow slurped her smoothie nervously.

After 6 hours of driving they finally reached Violet city, they were sleeping at Hotel White Lugia. Blue and Yellow shared a small apartment with Crystal and Sapphire, that has 4 separate rooms. The boys had the same thing but a level below them. At 8pm they left for dinner. They ate at an indian restaurant then left. Gold suggested they go visit the city but Blue refused saying "We need our beauty rest for tomorrow!"

...

Next morning at 8am Blue woke the girls up to go at a makeupartist and do their makeup. After 2h they went to a hairstylist that Crystal recommended to do their hair. There they saw Lyra getting her hair done.

"Lyra!" exclaimed Crystal when she saw her sister.

"Hey sis! Girls!" said Lyra.

"Ya look nice!" said Sapphire.

"You really think so? Thank you Sapphire!"

"Ohhh, Im so exiiteeed, I can't believe you and my little brother are finally getting married!" exclaimed Blue.

"We know Blue, you talked about it all the way here..." said Yellow. They all laughed.

At 12 pm they were back at the hotel and started dressing up.

"Major, can you pull up my zipper?" asked Crystal.

"Sure!" said Yellow.

"Have ya guys seen ma pendant?" asked Sapphire.

"It's next to my purse." said Blue.

"Blue, do you have a bobby pin?" asked Yellow.

"No, do you Crys?"

"In my bag!"

"Hey major, pass me that water bottle!" said Sapphire. A conversation similar to this went on till 1pm, when the girls went in the lobby. Crystal was wearing a long sleeve dress with a golden top part and green bottom and lace, her hair was put in twin buns and she had her signature star earrings. Sapphire was wearing a blue dress that was showing her shoulder, it was knee length in the front and floor length in the back, a blue pendant and matching earrings. Yellow was wearing an orange dress that had a veil over the dress itself with polka dots at the bottom and a golden necklace and bracelet, hair up in a braided bun. Blue's dress was floor length, sleeveless turtleneck and bareback, the top part was red and the rest black.

"Wooowee, don't you ladies look good?" said Gold.

"Thanks Gold." said Crystal.

"Uh finally! We've been waiting for you for half an hour!" said Green.

"Now Greeny, girls need time to get pretty! You can't rush things." said Blue. He just rolled his eyes.

They went to the church where Silver and Lyra waited for them. He wore a black tux and had a white flower at his chest. His long hair was tied in a low ponytail. Lyra hugged Crystal when she saw her approaching. She was wearing a form fitting wedding sleeveless dress that was connected to a silver choker with a silver small decorative belt, she had a braided bun, a small veil and long silver earrings.

"Crys! You look wonderful!" exclaimed Lyra.

"Me? Look at you, you look stunning!" said Crystal. They laughed. "Where's mother?"

"Oh, she's right there, with...um...with father..." Crystal's smile disappeared the second Lyra said that.

"whAT?"

"Please don't be mad, mom convinced me to invite him, I seated him so you won't intersect with him the entire night. I promise."

"Fine, I can't be mad at you on your wedding day." she smiled.

They seated in the church and started the ceremony. Lyra's father walked her down the aisle. While that happened, Crystal had to restrain herself from frowning.

"Hey Crys, you ok?" whispered Gold from besides her.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, family issues..." Gold nodded and said nothing more.

The priest started his speech. Blue was crying all the way, good thing the make up was waterproof. "...and now you may kiss the bride." Lyra took Silver in her arms and kissed him passionately. Crystal had to hold her laughter when she saw Silver's face.

After the ceremony they went to the restaurant. The gang was all seated together at a round table. Gold stood next to Crystal, Yellow was at her right who was next to Red. At Gold's left stood Green and Blue, and lastly Ruby and Sapphire. After they ate the appetizer, Blue went to smoke a cig and dragged Green with her to keep her company.

"Hey Yellow? Wanna dance?" asked Red.

She blushed "Me? Ok..." They went on the dance floor, she put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her waist. They slowly danced on the melody, not caring about anything else. He twirled her on the song and she let out a giggle.

"Wow, you're really good at dancing Red!" said Yellow

"Thanks! You're really good too." said Red.

...

"I can't believe you're wearing a fedora, of all things!" said Sapphire

"I'll have you know that I think I look perfect!" said Ruby. He was wearing a gray shirt with a black vest and pants and the mentioned fedora.

"Don't start you two!" said Crystal sternly.

"Yes Crystal..." they mumbled.

"Jeez SSG,lose up a little. This is a party, have a drink with me!" said Gold as he loosened up his tie. He was wearing a black shirt with a white jacket and a golden tie.

Sapphire started laughing "Ya sure ya want that, tha colonel here is known for having tha highest alcohol tolerance in tha base."

Ruby widened his eyes."Really?"

"No way SSG has a higher tolerance than me!"

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Oh, wanna have a contest, Gold?"

"You bet!"

Ruby sighed "This is gonna go bad, isn't it?"

"Haha, go Crystal!"

They ordered drinks and started chugging them up. After about 20 drinks, Gold started mumbling weird things about the ceiling while Crystal laughed at him. Ruby was completely speechless while Sapphire was dying of laughter.

"I knew this was gonna go bad"

...

"Why did you have to bring me with you to smoke?" asked Green.

"Don't be like that Greeny, we both know you aren't the crowd type." she said as she puffed her cig.

"Well...Yeah can't argue with that..."

"Hohoho, I knew it!"

He rolled his eyes. "But what about you? Aren't you a fan of crowds?"

She puffed her cig."Hmm, well I am, but I didn't really feel like dancing..."

He got closer to her "Didn't feel like dancing? Or didn't you have with who?"

"Pff yeah r-right, as if I didn..." She lost her words as she looked into his eyes. For a few minutes they just stood there, not talking, not doing anything, just staring at each other. They started closing the distance between themselves. Closer and closer, until...

"Hey guys, the cake is here!" said Red. Blue and Green turned their heads simultaneously and looked at Red and Yellow behind him.

"Oh, um...I hope we weren't interrupting anything..."said Yellow.

"Wha? Oh, no no no, don't worry you didn't interrupt anything, haha" laughed Blue nervously "Right Green?"

He avoided eye contact with her"Y-yeah we weren't doing anything..." They both laughed nervously.

...

The cake was cut and everyone grabbed a bite.

"So let me get this straight, Gold challenged you to a drinking contest and he lost?" said Green.

"Crys, I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one..."said Red.

"Hey, I want to have some fun too once in a while, give me a break..." said Crystal.

"Besides, we warned Gold not to challenge her, but he didn't listen..." said Sapphire.

"Hohoho, that's Crystal for you!" said Blue.

After the wedding the girls left to their rooms, leaving the boys to deal with Gold.

"This is pathetic...Why is he so heavy? And why do I have to carry him?" said Ruby.

"Because you were the one that let him get drunk, Ruby. Now he's your problem..." said Green. Red sweat dropped.

"Wow, I'm so glad we're friends you guys, reeaaally haaaaaapy..."


	18. Gunshots at Dusk

"I can't believe you won that SSG, what are you even made of?" said Gold.

Crystal shrugged. "It wasn't that impressive if you ask me, really."

"Like hell, most women I know are lightweight, but you ooh, you're different and I like that about you."

She blushed "Thank you..."

He put his hands on her desk and leaned close until their faces were 10cm apart. "You know we can go right now and have another contest." he said smoothly.

**A\N: 10 cm = 3.93 in**

...

Blue was in her usual spot behind the counter, but her mind was back at the party. _"Did Green want to kiss her? What would have happened if Red didn't interrupt them? Did she want to kiss him?"_ All those dumb thoughts made her feel like a teenage girl who couldn't control her emotions. No time for that,she was a grown woman and she won't let her emotions get a hold of her, not again.

"Good morning Red, Blue!" beamed Yellow.

"Morning major" said both of them.

"How are you doing?" asked Red.

"I'm doing great, you?" Yellow continued her conversation with Red while Blue smiled fondly at them. At least her ships were going well, now if she only managed to get Ruby and Sapphire to argue less...

...

Gold, Red and Yellow were all summoned to Crystal's office. There she told them that a few forts fell victims to terrorist attacks and they were coming with her to check how the rebuilding was going.

"Soo, which fort are we going to?" asked Red.

"Fort Sandgem, the attack happened 6 weeks ago so the rebuilding already started. We're gonna stay there for one day and inspect." said Crystal.

"Just like Fort Goldenrod did to us?" asked Gold.

"Just like Fort Goldenrod." said Crystal.

"Are there any wounded? Do I need to bring stuff over?" asked Yellow.

"No major it's fine. If there aren't any more questions, then you are dismissed."

They all nodded and left.

...

First thing in the morning after breakfast, they all entered a jeep and drove to Sandgem. Since Red and Gold were the lowest ranking officers, they took the mission of driver. After 4h of driving non-stop they finally reached the fort at 11am. Yellow stretched out and after a satisfying crack from her back she let out a sigh and walked next to Red.

Crystal was talking to the brigadier general of Fort Sandgem, Cynthia Lorice. Yellow looked around and saw cadets helping officers rebuild the obstacle course, while others were fixing the barracks roof. She couldn't help but wonder how many lives were lost.

"Red, I want you to go inspect the infirmary and mess hall with the major. Gold, you're coming with me." said Crystal. They all nodded and left.

"So, major...Have you ever went to an inspection?" asked Red.

Yellow nodded "To a few, yes! But they are mostly boring. You shouldn't really worry, Crystal and Gold took the hard part."

"Well if you say so..." said Red. Yellow notices he's nervous and suggests they check out the infirmary first. He agrees happily and a bit relieved. They entered the infirmary where they meet Second Lieutenant Platina Berlitz, the fort's medic. She stood next to a blonde man and was treating his wounds.

"I said if you need medical treatment you need to wait in liNE!" said Platina

"Actually, I'm here to inspect you, miss Berlitz." said Yellow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you must be-" "Major Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but you may call me Yellow and this is Corporal Red Ross." said Yellow.

"I see, I'm Second Lieutenant Platina Berlitz and this is Sergeant Pearl Pohiko." said Platina.

"Sup?" said Pearl.

"Well, I'm happy to meet you two but I need to get on with the inspection." said Yellow. Yellow stepped in and put on a completely emotionless expression. Platina started opening cabinets and opening different machines while yellow was scribbling stuff on a notepad. Red watched her inspect a jar with pills while Platina watched nervously. Yellow looked her straight in the eye before nodding and exiting the infirmary with Red behind her.

"Well, that was interesting." said Red.

Yellow shrugged. "Usually when you do this, you're supposed to show no emotions. That way they'll take you seriously." Red nodded.

They both entered the mess hall where they saw a black haired man behind the counter, putting food in the tray so he can serves the soldiers once they finish. He turned his head towards Red and Yellow and smiled.

"Hello! Are you here for the inspection?"

"Yes, I'm Corporal Red Ross and this is Major Amarillo del Bosque Verde." said Red.

"But you may call me Yellow." added Yellow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Officer Cadet Diamond Vajra and this is my kitchen."

Red nodded and entered the kitchen. He looked at the stove, some frying pans and pots. Red didn't really know what he was supposed to do... He watched Yellow inspect the infirmary and tried to imitate her, but this was a kitchen for Mew's sake. He and Blue never really cared what stage pots and pans was in and he doubted this guy did. He looked one more time at stove, nodded and left. The entire time he was there, Diamond kept a smile on his face, unlike Platina who looked like she wanted to faint during her inspection.

"Hey, you did good!" said Yellow.

"You really think so? I didn't really know what to look at... It's a kitchen for Lugia's pity." said Red.

Yellow giggled. "I know, Blue used to say the same things when she came with us."

Red was about to say something but the lunch bell interrupted him.

"Guess is time to go." said Yellow.

"Yeah, I wonder what Gold and Crystal did..." said Red.

"Oh I doubt they inspected yet... Fort Sandgem is a northern fort, meaning that they do the training in the afternoon."

"I see..But wait, we do the training both in the morning and afternoon."

Yellow nodded. "That's because we are an eastern fort. Eastern and western forts train in both morning and afternoon, while southern forts train in the morning."

Red nodded.

...

Red and Yellow took their trays of food and sat down next to Crystal and Gold.

"Hey Red! Major!" said Gold.

"How did the inspection go?" asked Crystal.

"It went good, boring but good." said Red.

"The kitchen and the infirmary aren't that interesting to look at..." said Yellow.

"Well I for one can't wait to start my inspection! I wanna scare them!" said Gold maniacally.

"Gold! Were supposed to be professional, if you want to scare someone do it on our cadets when we come back." said Crystal

"Soooo, what you're saying is that I can scare our cadets, right?" said Gold.

Crystal rolled her eyes.

...

"Ok Gold, the trick to those things is having a poker face. No emotions, a tank can drive past you and you're still not supposed to have any emotions. Got it?" said Crystal

"Yes ma'am!" said Gold.

"Good, first is the fire aim division, we both suck with a gun so just nod every now and then and give em a 8/10."

"Pff, ok."

"Dont laugh, it's what I do every time when Silver is not available..."

They entered the building where they meet Major White Hisui, the fire aim supervisor. She was a pretty tall woman and the grin with cig in the mouth remind them of Blue.

"Hello, I'm Major White Hisui." said White.

"Nice to meet you Major, I am Corporal Gold Hanamura and this is Colonel Crystal Suisei." said Gold.

White nodded then blew in her whistle and the officers took the guns and started shooting. They were really good at it and Gold was tempted to give them a 10/10, but he thought it was better to listen to Crystal and give em 8. After the officers finished he gave a nod and left with Crystal just behind him.

They walked to the hand in hand combat division where they were greeted by a really loud man with brown hair.

"HELLO! I AM CAPTAIN BLACK LATES!" he screamed.

"You didn't have to scream you know..." said Crystal annoyed.

"Oh, sorry..."

She sighed "It's ok, I'm Colonel Crystal Suisei and this is Corporal Gold Hanamura, we're here to inspect you."

"Right this way." said Black.

They entered a corridor which led to a stairway, at the end of it there was a door which had hand in hand combat wrote on it. Underneath the sign was scribbled " Captain Lates' hell hole".

When he entered all the officers scrambled in a line and saluted. Crystal started examining them, nodding from time to time and writing something on a notepad. An officer tripped and fell on the mat first face. Black sweat dropped and looked nervously at Crystal who probably had the best poker face Gold ever saw.

After the inspection was over, the 4 amigos meet in front of the mess hall to leave. Crystal was about to say something when a sound interrupted her. But not any sound, a gunshot sound.

"What was that?" asked Yellow.

"Gunshots, this isn't good..." said Crystal.

"That came from the mess hall." said Gold.

"What should we do colonel?" asked Red.

"We need to check it out, someone might be wounded..." said Crystal. They all entered the mess hall where they saw Diamond clutching his stomach and a man running through the other side.

"Damn it! Yellow, Red you take Diamond to the infirmary. Gold you're coming with me." barked Crystal.

Gold and Crystal left the mess hall leaving Yellow and Red behind.

"Red, flip him over, I need to stop most of the bleeding before we carry him to the infirmary." Red flipped Diamond and Yellow started tying a wet cloth around his torso before he told Red to carry him. They ran out of the mess hall and straight to the infirmary where Platina was cleaning her tools.

"What happened?" asked Platina.

"No time to explain, we need to clean his wound before it gets infected!" said Yellow.

"Right..." Platina went for the painkiller and morphine and they started treating his wound. Red watched amazed as the two women cleaned the bloody wound and neatly wrapped it in a bandage.

...

Crystal and Gold were following the figure. It were a cape which covered most of him and since he was running they couldn't identify him.

"Hey what's going on?" Gold turned his head and saw White watching them confused.

"This man shot Diamond." said Gold. When he said that the figure did a 180 and tried to shoot Crystal, but Gold saw this and tackled Crystal just in time to get grazed by the bullet. White took her pistol and shot the man 2 times in the legs. The last thing Gold remembers is hearing Crystal call his name.

...

Gold woke up to the white ceiling of the infirmary. He tried remembering the last thing he did before getting here. He was following the criminal and there were gunshots and Crystal screa- Wait a minute, Crystal, CRYSTAL! What the hell happened to Crystal!? Gold was about to get up and search for her when he saw Yellow and Platina enter the infirmary.

"Oh! Gold! You're awake! I'm going to tell the colonel." said Yellow. So she was ok...

"Uhhh, What happened?" asked Gold.

"You passed out from the shock of being shot, you're lucky the bullet only grazed the back of your neck." said Platina.

"You sure have it better than me..." said Diamond.

Gold was about to say something when Red burst through the door with the colonel and gave Gold a crushing hug.

"Gold, I'm so happy you're ok, you scared me!" said Red.

"Uh...Red...I'm happy to see you too... but.. I... c-can't breathe..." said Gold. Red released him from the crushing hug and said sorry. Gold looked past him and made eye contact with the colonel. She didn't speak but her eyes showed relief and... maybe love?

"Sooo, uh what happened? After I passed out?"

Yellow was the first to speak. "White shot the man in the leg and he was captured, he is interrogated right now."

"That was really brave of you soldier!" They all turned their heads and saw Brigadier General Cynthia in the doorway. "Not everyone has enough courage to take a bullet for someone else."

"Oh, it was nothing. I just acted on impulse." said Gold

"Oh, Crystal did you give them the good news?" said Cynthia.

"What good news?" asked Red.

"Oh! Red, you and Gold are getting promoted." said Crystal.

"WHAT?" they both said.

"For your acts of bravery I decided to speak with General Oak so he can give you a promotion. He was thrilled to do it, so im proud to name you two Sergeants" said Cynthia.

"Wow, it's an honour, thank you ma'am." Cynthia nodded and left the infirmary, the group talked a bit more then left gold to rest, since tomorrow they were returning to Fort Viridian, not as Corporal but as Sergeants.


	19. Info 4

**Red Ross**

Age : 27

Gender: Male

Relatives: Unknown

Rank: Sergeant

**Green Oak**

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Relatives: Major General Samuel Oak(grandfather), Daisy Oak(sister)

Rank: Corporal

**Gold Hanamura**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Relatives: Tsubaki Hanamura(mother)

Rank: Sergeant

**Ruby Mikoto**

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Relatives: Brigadier General Norman Mikoto(father), Sakura Mikoto(mother)

Rank: Corporal

**Blue Shiro**

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Relatives: Unknown

Rank: Second Lieutenant

**Amarillo del Bosque Verde(Yellow)**

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Relatives: Wilton del Bosque Verde(Uncle)

Rank: Major

**Crystal Suisei**

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Relatives: Retired Flight Lieutenant Mirei Suisei(mother), Lyra Redfox(sister)

Rank: Colonel

**Silver Redfox**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Relatives: Lyra Redfox(wife)

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel

**Sapphire Birch**

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Relatives: Brigadier General Jasper Birch(father)

Rank: Sergeant Major


	20. Hell at Midnight

**(A\N: WARNING! This chapter holds a lot of gore, if you can't handle this theme I suggest you skip this and read the summary at the end of this chapter.** **)**

After Gold returned from the mess hall he crashed in his bed wanting to sleep. His injury wasn't hurting anymore, but Yellow told him he should rest a few more days. It's been 2 weeks since then and he was growing restless. Ruby took over his position as the postman and would often complain about the dust. Gold was snapped out of his thoughts when the door crashed open.

"Hey Gold! The major called for you." said Red.

"Thanks man. I'll go now." said Gold as he got up and walked. Once he reached the infirmary he knocked and entered. Inside he saw Yellow putting her ustensiles in cabinets for the night.

"Uh...major? You called for me?" said Gold

"Hmm? Oh! Gold! Yes, it's time to change your bandage. Take a seat." He nodded and stood on a chair. Yellow took a pair of scissors and cut the bandage, letting it fall on the floor.

"Hmm, it seems to be healing nicely... Does it hurt if I touch it here?" said Yellow as she poked a more inflamed section.

"Sssh, it stings a little..." said Gold. Yellow nodded, she turned around and took an unguent. She applied it on the wound and wrapped it again in bandages.

"Ok Gold, I think one more week and we can finally stop bandaging you. Sounds good?"

"Perfect!"

...

Green was standing at the training grounds, he was shooting at a target, like it killed his family or something. Ever since Red was promoted he worked his ass off to get better, in hopes of getting a promotion.

"Green..." said Blue.

"..."

"Green."

"..."

"GREEN!"

"WHAT?" Green snapped, but when he saw Blue flinch, he redressed his voice. "What is it, Blue?"

"You've been here for hours, aren't you ever gonna stop?"

"No, at least not until I get promoted."

"If you think you're getting promoted for wasting our ammunition you're stupider then I first thought."

"I'm no-" he stopped when he realized Blue was right in front of him. They stared at each other until Blue puffed her cigarette in his face. "Red got promoted because he helped save a man's life. Training will get you nowhere, but getting exhausted and collapsing on the field."

Green stared at her, he opened his mouth to argue but found he couldn't say anything. He looked at her as she exited the training grounds. "When you're done _training_ , you know where to find me..."

Green continued shooting, but after he finished his amo, he sighed and walked towards the mess hall.

...

Ruby was standing at the top of the obstacle course's wall, he was reading a piece of paper or rather a letter. He was in such deep thought that he didn't notice Sapphire climb up next to him.

"Hey, albino hat? ya ok?" said Sapphire.

"Huh? Oh...Hey Sapph...What's up?" said Ruby.

"Well I saw ya standing here, and thought I should check on ya..."

"Oh, thanks! I'm fine just another letter from my dad..."

"Let me guess, about how Gold got promoted and ya didn't?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Crystal had tha same problem back when me and her were Corporals. I got promoted ta sergeant and her mom sent her a letter about how she needs ta work harder ta promote too."

Ruby looked at her surprised, then nodded. Silence fell upon them, but not the awkward kind. They just stood there and looked at the horizon.

"Hey? Sergeant? Can I borrow your blaziken?"

"Uhh...sure, but what for?"

"I don't feel like insulting a garbage can with this letter."

Sapphire stared at him before laughing. "Pffffh, I like your style Corporal!" She released her blaziken and they both watched the letter burn.

"Nice pajama, by the way." said Ruby

"Shut up!"

...

Crystal was standing in her barack, she changed her usual military uniform for a green pajama and hopped in bed. She felt pretty guilty since Gold was shot...and maybe a bit flatered? It wasn't any easier since Blue kept on literally pushing them on each other. Who even does that? In the end she fell asleep thinking about Gold.

But her dreams didn't last long as she heard a scream. Crystal jolted awake and looked out the window. The sky was orange and the base on fire. She got out of bed when she heard gunshots. She didn't have time to change so she just took her knife and ran outside.

Outside she saw a terrorist attacking wally so she ran and stabbed him in the throat.

"You ok?" asked Crystal

"Y-yes, thank you colonel." said Wally.

Crystal nodded and started running. She looked behind a wall and saw a sniper on the mess hall's roof. She knew she needed to get there, but how...how...how?

"If you want to get to the mess hall, you'll need a distraction." Crystal turned around, ready to stab but stopped when she saw it was Wally.

"I have a plan, colonel."

...

Ruby knew they were on big shit the moment he and Sapphire saw that truck. They were going to their barracks when they noticed a truck coming towards the base. At first he thought it was the mail truck, but that was impossible since Gold was still in the infirmary. That was an hour ago, now he fighting for his life, shooting with an ak47 any terrorist he saw. He was covering Sapphire, who with her Blaziken, was burning the invaders alive.

Everything was going good until a behemoth of a human flung himself at her. They wrestled each other, Sapphire trying to get him off of her and the man trying to strangle her. Ruby couldn't shoot, afraid he would hit her. He didn't know what to do. He saw the man took out a knife and was ready to stab her.

In a moment of pure rage, Ruby trew his ak47 to the side and flung himself at the man, knocking him off of Sapphire. Before the man could realize what happened, Ruby pulled out a pistol and shot him in the head, letting the man to fall limp to the ground. He then turned to Sapphire.

" *pant* You ok?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, *pant* let's go." said Sapphire

...

Gold was quite scarred. Not for his life no, neither by the terrorist outside bringing hell on their base. No, no, what Gold was scared of was the tiny blonde next to him and Red, who was shooting with a machine gun from the infirmary's shattered window. Since he was shot, Gold mostly stayed at the infirmary. Red would visit sometimes and the 3 of them would play cards. That's what they were doing when the terrorists attacked. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heards Yellow shout "Grenade!"

Red tackled Yellow to the ground in order to protect her, while he jumped behind a table. The grenade made contact with the infirmary wall, destroying it, but luckily none of them were harmed.

"We're exposed, we need to get out of here. Gold grab the machine gun and run. I'll distract them." said Yellow.

"What about you major? You'll get killed!" said Red.

"He's right! We can't leave you here." said Gold.

"thAT WAS AN ORDER! Get out!" she shouted. Both of them flinched and took running with the machine gun, leaving Yellow behind.

...

Green was running. Running and shooting. He was in his barrack when this started. Shooting LWRC M6 gun wasn't how he expected to spend his night. He saw a woman and was about to shoot her but someone else took the shot. It was none other than Blue. She had 1 strap filled with ammunition, an ak47 on her back and 4 pistols in her belt. A man screamed when he saw the woman died and started running with a knife towards Blue. But she shoot him in the heart.

"Blue!" said Green. She did a 180 and prepared to shoot but stopped when she saw it was Green.

"Green?"

"Yeah, can you lower your weapon?" She rolled her eyes and took running. Green started following her. They ran until they reached the training grounds. In there they saw a sniper on a nearby building and a few enemies wrecking the place.

"Ok, Green I have a plan. I distract the sniper by killing his buddies while you sneak in there and kill him. Here's a grenade. Killing that sniper is a must. Got it?" said Blue.

"Got it! But what about you?" asked Green.

"Don't worry about it, this isn't the first time I did this." she said as she reloaded her gun. She took running and shoot 2 man in the back of their head. The other 4 saw her and started shooting but she jumped in the air and kicked one of them and shot 2 other. 3 other saw this and started running to help. Green saw that the sniper was reloading and took running. Before the bastard could pull the trigger, Green threw the grenade and took cover as the grenade exploded. The men Blue was fighting got distracted giving her the opportunity to finish them. When Green looked up he saw Blue painting surrounded by corpses and their blood. Her arm was bleeding. Green saw this and ripped a piece of his white undershirt. He silently wrapped the cloth around her in order to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks" she said.

...

Crystal was reluctant to let Wally go on with his plan, since the only person she knew capable of this and living was Blue, but had no other choice. He was going to act as a decoy while she entered the mess hall and kill the sniper. Wally took off running, shooting randomly with a gun, while she entered the mess hall. Surprisingly it was empty. She entered the kitchen and started climbing a ladder. She was lucky as the sniper didn't see her approach. Sadly she saw Wally getting shot in the head and fall dead to the ground. Angry she raised her knife and stabbed the sniper 2 times in the neck and 3 in the back. She stood there a bit, watched the blood drain from his body, then left.

As she was going down the ladder, a knife landed next to her. She turned around and saw Yellow was the one that threw it.

"Major!" said Crystal

"Colonel ?! I'm so glad you're ok!" said Yellow.

"Me too major, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see what I can do about that sniper, but it seems you took care of it."

Crystal nodded "Let's go major, this battle is far from over."

...

Gold and Red where in General Oak's office. They broke the window and were shooting with the machine gun, trying their best to imitate Yellow.

"Gold, were running out of ammunition." said Red

"And what do you want me to do, Red?" said Gold.

They were both tired, and it seemed like this night will never be over. About an hour later, they ran out of ammunition. Red and Gold were silent. They heard the door open and saw Crystal and Yellow enter the office. Yellow was holding the side of her abdomen, her pikachu pajama bloody while Crystal helped her walk.

"Major, you've been shot!" exclaimed Red.

Yellow managed a weak smile. "I've had worse."

"I need to stop the bleeding! Gold clean the table. Red help me put Yellow on it." said Crystal. They put Yellow on the table, Crystal ripped a sleeve and tied it around her stomach after she cleaned it with her other sleeve.

"Don't worry major, once this is over we're getting you to a hospital." said Gold. Yellow managed a smile and an ok sign.

"You need to stay awake major, at least until we can get you to a hospital." said Red

Crystal sighed " Yellow...Remember the first day we met? Me, you, Blue and Sapph? It was raining that day."

Yellow let a small chuckle "And lieutenant Clair refused to let us enter the barracks until we finished the course. When she finally let us in, Blue and Sapphire were arguing who gets the top bed."

"Meanwhile me and you snook behind them and took the first top beds, maan were they pissed." said Crystal

"Mhhm, and then we played pranks on each other for the rest of basics." said Yellow

Crystal kept yellow awake for the next 2h talking about their days in the basics. Eventually, the terrorists left, giving the ambulances a chance to save some of the soldiers.

...

Ruby and Sapphire were standing next to a wall with blankets on themselves. They were both looking at the mess, that their once beautiful base, has become.

"This place looks horrible but...at least we're alive." said Ruby.

"Yeah... At least we're alive to watch the sunrise." said Sapphire.

**A/N: Boy did this one take me long!**

**Anyways, here's the summary:**

**This chapter takes place 2 weeks after Gold was shot. Green gets jealous of Red and starts training like a madman, Blue tells him to chill out and surprisingly it works. Ruby and Sapphire burn a letter from Ruby's father. Crystal is thinking of Gold then goes to Sleep. She wakes up at, pam pam papam, you guessed it: midnight. She saves Wally, then Wally dies while she tries to kill a sniper. Ruby saves Sapphire from a man. Yellow is protecting Red and Gold with a machine gun, but then they need to scatter because of a grenade. Green and Blue kill a sniper. Crystal meets with Yellow and Yellow gets shot. They take shelter in Oak's office where they find Red and Gold. They keep Yellow awake by telling stories. Eventually an ambulance comes and saves everyone (except the dead). It ends with Ruby and Sapphire looking together at the sunrise.**


	21. Declaration of War (part 1)

Sapphire woke up with a massive headache. She didn't get any sleep thanks to the attack, and she fell asleep in the infirmary tent set up by Fort Coumarine. She looked around and saw Captain Moon Mahina, Fort Coumarine's meddic.

"Oh, you're awake!" said Moon.

"Uh, yah. What time is it?" asked Sapphire.

"Around 12pm, you should probably go and change in your gear."

"Right...Thanks"

Sapphire exited the tent and had bright sunlight hit her in the face. She saw the base's soldiers walk around, all busy with rebuilding. She made her way to the deposit where she asked Ruby for a new set of gear, since the old one was lost in the attack.

She changed then left to Crystal's office. On her way she saw Blue and Red getting cranes of food inside the mess hall. Gold was back on track and he was as lively as ever. Green was "supervising"(torturing) the cadets while they worked. It was nice to see that the attack didn't knock her friends down. The only one who missed was Yellow, the petite major was shot in the side and was now at viridian hospital. The wound wasn't major so she would be coming back to the base in a few days.

She arrived to Crystal's office, knocked twice then entered. Inside she saw Crystal behind the table with bags under her eyes and ruffled hair.

"Uhh...Colonel?"

"Oh! Sapphire, what can I help you with?"

"More like what can I help ya with? Ma'am ya look like a mess."

"Jeez thanks, I really didn't notice...But, pffuu, yeah I can use the help. Do you think you can watch the videos on the cameras and make a report based on them?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Thanks."

...

Green was pissed. He didn't get enough sleep last night, the coffee in the base sucked and those cadets were clumsy as hell. How hard is it to carry box filled with ammunition to the deposit? He could hear the cadets swearing him behind their backs, but hell if he cared. He just wanted them to do their job right for Celebi's started thinking, that maybe he was a little to harsh...

But then one of them tripped and broke his nose, so no, he wasn't too harsh.

"Uhhh, you get to the infirmary and get your nose fixed and you pick up his box and take it to the deposit." said Green.

"But sir, the infirmary was destroyed." said a blonde cadet.

"Then go to the infirmary tent, damn it!" the cadet jumped up, he saluted Green and ran to the tent. The other cadets started staring at him with scared expressions.

"What the hell are you looking at? Get to work!"

...

Blue felt like she wanted to punch someone. More specifically, the guy who shot her in the arm. She was an independent woman and she hated when she needed help. Right now, thanks to her injury she had to leave all the heavy things to Red, which she hated doing. Uhhh, it was just so frustrating. He asked her so many times if she needed help and every time her response was a cold glare.

"Hey, Blue? Can you get the flour sack from Ruby?" asked Red.

"Yes." said Blue with a small glare.

Red sweatdropped."She really is in a bad mood."

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing."

Blue huffed and walked towards the deposit, she could see Gold flirt with a girl from Coumarine. Great! Now not only was her arm hurting, but her shipps were also sinking. She arrived at the deposit and saw something she would have expected. There was Ruby, with an ugly scowl on his face, smoking a cigarette.

"Ruby? I didn't know you smoked." said Blue

"Hm? Oh, it's you Blue. And about smoking, I started in high school to annoy my dad. I kinda quited when I graduated. But, uhh..." said Ruby.

"But after last night you felt like you needed one."

"Yeah..."

"I understand."

"I believe you're here for the cabbages?"

"Yeah, I'll take them and leave." she took the bag with cabbages and left.

"Oh! And Ruby. If you ever need a smoking partner, you know where to find me."

...

Gold didn't know what to do, half of his friends were angry while the other half depressed and Yellow was in the hospital. He was lucky Red was acting pretty normal, but still. What were you supposed to do in those situations? They all knew what they signed up for when joining the army, so if his friends were gonna be sad, it was his duty to make them feel better. He walked and helped with all he could while trying to raise everyone's moral. He first started with the cadets, helping them with work behind Green's back. Then he went to the training grounds and helped Second Lieutenant Yvonne "Y" Gabena and Second Lieutenant Xavier "X" Albarn. Officer Cadet Sun Cabaretta seemed to share his idea, since he too was doing the same thing as him. He was walking towards Ruby, to try and cheer him up as well, when he saw a flash of red hair enter the mess hall.

...

Ok, what the actual fuck happened? He was gone for 1 month and he comes back to this? The base was a mess, his barrack was missing and over half the soldiers were either dead or injured. He entered the mess hall where he saw Blue yell at Red behind the counter.

"Sis!" said Silver.

Blue turned around and saw Silver in the doorway.

"Silver? Silver! You're here!" said Blue. She runned and hugged him.

"Yeah, I just arrived. What the hell happened here?"

"The terrorists came last night, they took us by surprise around midnight. There are around 150 wounded and 65 dead. The general is leaving to Fort Goldenrod, in 1 hour and Crystal is trying to stop him from doing something stupid. Yellow in in the hospital and I want to punch someone." Silver sweatdropped at the last statement.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go and help Crystal, good luck with the mess hall."

"Thanks."

On his way to Crystal's office he meet with Gold. The two of them talked a bit, then Gold ran to the deposit. He entered Crystal's office and saw her sleeping on the desk.

...

A quick fake cough from Silver woke Crystal up. She jumped, took her knife and looked around the room. When she saw him, she put her knife down.

"Ah, Silver. You're back."

"Back and ready for work ma'am."

"I see...Well I do need help with the paperwork, soooo..."

"I'll get to it."

"Thanks."

After Silver left, Crystal got back to work for half an hour. After that she went to the general and gave him strict instructions(that he was going to ignore) on what to say and not.

After the general left, Sapphire came with the report that she read through and Silver finished his paperwork which gave her 4 free hour before bed time. She chose to spend those hours with the gang in the mess hall while telling jokes.

...

Yellow was losing her mind, of boredom and worry. She was stuck in a hospital, waiting for the damn doctors to release her. The base was under attack and what was she doing to help them? NOTHING! She was worried for her friends. She kinda knew what they were all doing. Sapphire would keep herself occupied with chores, while Crystal would drown in paperwork while trying to stop the general from making rash decisions. Gold would hide behind jokes and Red would try to stop Ruby and Blue from becoming a glaring duo. Green was certainly torturing the cadets, while Silver probably just came back in the base and he would start helping Crystal. She wished she could be there, but she had to stay 3 more days in the hospital for check ups.

...

Everything was going nice in the base, 4 days passed and the place was already looking better. The general was coming back today and the her moral was raised. Nothing could go wrong.

That is until the Major General Samuel Oak came back and said the words she feared the most:

_**We're at war.** _


	22. Declaration of War (part 2)

Yellow felt like her world was crumbling before her eyes. War was coming. It wasn't possible, when did it get so bad? Her trail thoughts were stopped by Crystal's concerned voice.

"General, are you sure this is the best idea?" said Crystal.

"Best idea or not, it's what the president decided, so we need to prepare. Corporal Oak and Sergeant Major Birch, I want you to finish training the cadets by next week. Sergeant Hanamura and Corporal Mikoto you and a few privates will help pack things around the base, we're moving to Fort Nimbasa, alongside Fort Sandgem, Fort Verdanturf and Fort Suisei I want you to finish the paperwork before next week. Dismissed" said General Oak.

Yellow exited the general's office in deep thought. She started walking towards the infirmary tent but bumped into Red.

"Oughf...Um hey Major. You okay?" said Red.

"Oh, Red, yeah, I'm fine sorry for bumping into you. I was just...thinking." said Yellow.

"It's fine, that announcement took us all by surprise...Major can I ask you something?" asked Red.

"Yeah, sure you can."

"H-Have...Have you ever been in a war before?"

"*sigh*, personally no, but I know the stories from general Oak. It's a bloodbath full of animals, you don't fight for something anymore, you fight to live. And the worst part is that you are never the same."

"I-I see..."

"Red, promise me something. Promise me that no matter what happens next, you'll keep smiling, k?"

"Ok I promise, but only if you promise me that, once this is over, you'll dance with me again, deal?"

She giggled"Deal!"

...

"1 week? 1 WEEK?! Those idiots can't hold a gun properly and they want them ta be done by next week?!" said Sapphire. "That's tha dumbest shit ever!"

Green stood outside and listened to Sapphire rant. He didn't want to admit it but, she was right, most of the cadets could barely handle the obstacle course, it was no way they would survive out there. Not that he had much experience himself, but still...

"Standing here and ranting won't get us anywhere, we need to start training them if we want them to have a chance in hell out there." said Green

"Well I guess ya do make a good point."

Green nodded then turned his attention towards the camp. Half repaired camo buildings stood before his eyes. People talking and laughing, others packing stuff up for the transfer to Fort Nimbasa. Green didnt wanna admit it, but he was gonna miss this place. He sighed and started walking towards the training grounds. There he saw his cadets all lined up, in a salute position.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Green.

A red haired female cadet stepped up front. "Corporal Oak, sir! We heard you needed to train us by the end of the next week, so we wanted to work over time so you can finish."

Green couldn't believe his ears, his good-for-nothing, lazy cadets wanted to work over time? Now that's something you don't see every day. He smirked and blew his whistle.

This was going to be a long week.

...

Outside the mess hall, smoking cigarettes, stood an odd duo. Blue was standing next to the door while Ruby was on a barrel. They were talking about shipping of all things. Mostly commenting on how Red was oblivious and hopeless while Yellow was too shy. It was their way of coping with the news. Somewhere on the other side of the base, Gold was helping Silver carry dozens of papers.

"Hey Silv? What's gonna happen now?" asked Gold.

"I'm not really sure myself, usually we get separated into teams of 5 but after that I don't know what will happen." said Silver

"Well, I hope I get to be on the colonel's team."

"Hn, you really like her, don't you?"

Gold blushed "W-whaa? Me and SSG? No way, she's too serious for me. But anyway we better hurry, those papers won't get to the general by themselves." Said Gold while running ahead.

"Yeah, that's what I used to say..." said Silver while looking fondly at the ring on his finger.

...

And so the week flew by and Ruby found himself looking at the grandiose Fort Nimbasa. The fort was at the base of a mountain and near a river, with tall buildings towering over them, 5 infirmaries and 2 mess halls, this place made Fort Viridian look soo small. Somewhere in the front, he saw General Oak talk with Major General Elesa Kuroy.

"Hey Ruby, if you're done daydreaming, we could really use some help." said Gold.

"Coming." said Ruby.

"What were ya thinking about?" asked Sapphire.

"Well just the fort in general, it makes me feel so small." said Ruby while he picked up a box with ammunition.

"I know what you mean, nothing can ever compare to good old Fort Viridian." said Blue while carrying a sack of potatoes and smoking a cigarette, of course.

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

"How about you talk less and work more?" said Green.

"Oh come on Green, we just got here, lighten up will ya?" said Red while patting him on the back.

"Red's right, let's have fun while we still can!" said Blue.

"Fine..." grumbled Green. They all laughed at Green's attitude.

"Hey there Fort Viridian!" They all turned their heads to see Sergeant Pearl Pohiko with Second Lieutenant Platina Berlitz.

"Sergeant Pohiko, Lieutenant Berlitz, great to see you" said Red.

"What are you to doing?" asked Gold.

"Well we decided to take a break and visit you" said Pearl.

" And what he means by that is: he ditched work and dragged me along with him." said Platina.

"Yeah, yeah same thing." said Pearl.

"But won't General Lorice **(A\N: That's Cynthia :) )** get mad?" asked Sapphire.

"Nah, I'm sure she won't mind." said Pearl.

"BERLITZ, POHIKO, IF YOU TWO DON'T GET YOUR ASSES HERE RIGHT NOW, I'M KILLING YOU BOTH!" screamed Cynthia.

"Fuck." said Pearl.

"Let's get going." said Platina.

"Boy, I sure am happy I don't work for her." said Ruby after they left.

"Do you think Crys will be tha same when she becomes General?" said Sapphire. They all stuttered at the thought.

...

Somewhere in an underground base a woman with red hair was talking on the phone.

"So the president declared war? That's something...What will you do now sir?...I see...Yes, the grunts are ready and the project is progressing fast...I see, Ill make sure to inform Proton...Yes sir, have a good day, bye." said the woman. "So they are finally fighting back, huh? Interesting...We'll just have to see how long they'll last" she laughed.


	23. Soldiers, assemble!

The cold, morning air of March hit Blue in the face. She woke up at her usual 4am and went to the mess hall. There she met with Officer Cadet Diamond Vajra. He was talking with 2 men, one of them had blue hair while the other had green hair. Suddenly, Diamond turned to face her.

"Oh! Lieutenant! Good morning!" said Dia.

"Morning Dia. May I know who your friends here are?" asked Blue.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I am Corporal Cress Pryan and this is my brother Corporal Cilan Pryan!" said the bluette.

"A pleasure to meet you." said Cilan.

"Likewise, so, what are we cooking today?" asked Blue.

"Oh! Well you see Blue, since Fort Nimbasa has 2 kitchens, we decided to divide and conquer, us 3 will cook here while you, Sergeant Red Ross, Corporal Chili Pryan and Sergeant Major Jasmine Vesty will cook in the other kitchen." said Diamond.

"I see, then I guess I should head over!" said Blue. The door slammed open and a woman with brown hair put in buns entered while panting.

"*pant* *pant* S-sorry, I'm l-late...I, uh overslept."

"Oh no need for an apology, we didn't even start yet, though I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." said Cress.

"Oh! I'm Captain Whi-Two Charles, Fort Verdanturf's cook." said the woman.

"Well then welcome to the Nimbasa Kitchen." said Cilan.

While the 4 of them kept on talking, Blue exited the kitchen and went towards the one on the other side of the fort. When she entered she saw Red talking to a girl, who she assumed, must be Sergeant Major Jasmine Vesty, while a boy with red hair was taking some meat out of the freezer.

"Hello, I'm Second Lieutenant Blue Shiro." said Blue. The girl turned her face to Blue and bowed.

"Nice meeting you, I am Sergeant Major Jasmine Vesty, but you may call me Jasmine." she said politely.

The red haired boy turned at her with a happy grin. "I am Corporal Chili Pryan!"

"I don't think you need an introduction from me, do you, Blue?" said Red while grining.

Blue chuckled "No Red, I don't." The four of them talked a bit more, then started cooking breakfast. It was oatmeal day. Yaay! Not yay...

"Oh great, first day in a new kitchen and we are cooking cement..." grumbled Red.

"Uh, I hate oatmeal day." said Blue.

"But at least it's easy to make..." said Jasmine.

"And hard to chew." said Chili.

...

Once 6AM hit the clock, tired soldiers entered the mess hall. One of those tired soldiers was none other than Crystal Suisei, the terrifying colonel of Fort Viridian. She has made quite a reputation for herself in the army, with her sick martial art knowledge and flaring temper. Just like any other day, she made her way to the mess hall, greeted Red and Blue, took her food and a seat next to Yellow. She liked to keep a sense of normality. After all, this was the only thing keeping her sane.

The past week has been a nightmare for the bluette. Helping the general with the transfer papers, doubling the hand in hand combat division's work to get them somewhat ready, having to make lists after lists of ammunition and trying to get teams ready for the upcoming war. This was a hell and it was a miracle she didn't go berserk with all the stress she was put under.

After breakfast, Crystal made her way to the meeting room. Inside the room stood the 4 generals of Fort Viridian, Fort Sandgem, Fort Nimbasa and Fort Verdanturf: Major General Samuel Oak, Brigadier General Cynthia Lorice, Major General Elesa Kuroy and Brigadier General Juan de la Rosa. Next to each general stood a colonel or a lieutenant colonel. Colonel Maylene Sharon stood proudly next to Cynthia, she had bright pink hair and a bandaid on her nose. She was arguing with Colonel Roxanne Angoza. Roxanne had brown hair put in pigtails, a wonderful hairstyle in Crystal's humble opinion. Next to Maylene, stood a very annoyed Lieutenant Colonel Lack-two Rogers. He had brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. The Lieutenant Colonel was clearly, not very happy to deal with the yelling in the room.

Crystal took a seat next to General Oak and watched the scene before her eyes. After Elesa and Lack-two's patience drained, they both started yelling as well, which only made Juan angry. General Oak tried to calm them down, but only managed to fuel their anger...and oh great, now he was yelling too, wonderful. Crystal made eye contact with Cynthia who was rubbing the bridge of her nose. They both had enough.

So the bluette raised her fist and hit the table, gaining everyone's attention. "As much as it's fun to watch respected generals with twice my experience act like 3 year olds, don't we have better things to do?" Crystal's eyebrow twitched with anger.

Everyone except Cynthia gulped. No one dared say another word. Cynthia sighed. "Now that you're all acting like adults again, how about we start picking the teams?" said the blonde.

"Right...so I suggest we have at least 1 medic on 1 team." said Juan.

"That goes without question, I say we split them up by divisions." said Elesa.

"Hmm, that's not a very good idea, the combat division isn't the brightest with a gun and I can say the same about the snipers when it comes to hand in hand combat." said Roxanne.

"I think the best course of action is having 1 sniper, 1 field gunner, 2 hand in hand combat specialist and 1 medic." said Oak. Everyone seemed to agree with the old general.

"So, how do you suggest we pair them?" asked Cyinthia.

...

Somewhere in barrack OB-5, inside an incubator, a tiny egg started shaking. Until... _CRACK_

Ruby entered the room and put a box full of ammunition on the table. Behind him, Green entered the room and started searching for a towel.

"Shouldn't you take that box of ammunition to deposit 4?" asked Green.

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute, I just want to take a quick shower, who knows for how long we'll be able to use one, once the teams are assigned..." answered Ruby.

Just then a cheerful Red entered entered the room. Pika on his shoulder munching an aguav berry.

"Hey guys! How are you doing?" asked Red.

"Tired.""Sweaty." were Green and Ruby's replies. Red sweatdropped.

"How do you have so much energy? You woke up earlier than all of us." asked Ruby.

"Oh, easy. Coffe, coffe, coffe, coffe, coffe, coffe and more coffe...And well...Blue threatening my life, if I fall asleep while chopping vegetables..." said Red as he walked towards the table. He pushed the ammunition box aside, knocking the incubator off the table.

"Shit..." swore Red.

"Red you idiot! If that egg is cracked Gold will kill us!" exclaimed Ruby. Then they both proceeded to panic like little girls.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" yelled Green over their hysteria. Once he was satisfied with the silence he started talking again. "Now, Red, give me shattered incubator, _lightly._ " Once he got the incubator he started inspecting the egg for cracks. "The egg's fine, now one of you go get Go-...yeah, you're both dead..."

The 2 culprits started screaming like little girls again. Just then, Gold entered the barrack. "Hey Ruby, Silver keeps pestering me about that ammunition box, where did you put it?" Both Ruby and Red froze.

"Guys? What's goin-" In that moment, the rush of adrenaline combined with panic and hysteria made Ruby make the brilliant decision to throw the box of ammunition at Gold's head. And all of this was happening while Green watched with a bored face, like it was just another day of his life.

"We are soo dead..."said Red.

"RUBY! WHY IN HELL'S NAME DID YOU THROW THE FUCKING AMMUNITION BOX AT MY FACE?" yelled Gold.

"Um...I panicked?" said Ruby. Gold winced when he touched nose and realized it was bleeding. Red came and pressed a napkin to Gold's nose.

Green watched as Gold tried to lunge at Ruby only to be held back by Red. Then Gold elbowed Red in the ribs, Ruby squealed and started runing from Gold inside the small perimeter. While this happened, Gold's egg started cracking and cracking until a small Togepi emerged. Green watched the small pokemon in his hand with mild curiosity. He was about to call his teammates when the little shit bit his finger, drawing blood. In his panic to free his finger, Green threw the baby pokemon at Red's face, who started scratching it.

"Aah! Gold get this thing off of me!" yelled Red. Pika, seeing his trainer's distress, released a powerful thunderbolt, thus electrocuting all 4 of them.

A few moments later the door to infirmary 4 opened and 4 wounded soldiers walked in. Yellow gasped in shock at the sight. Gold had a broken nose with blood streaming down his face, Ruby stood next to him with black eye and a swollen lip. Green and Red didn't look any better, Red's face was full of scratches while Green had a bleeding hand(finger). All of them had burn marks all over them, courtesy of Pika's thunderbolt.

"What happened to you all?" asked Yellow, concerned.

"Don't ask." they all said at the same time.

...

A few days later after the Togepi incident, dubbed _"The Togepi massacre"_ , by yours truly Sergeant Major Sapphire Birch, it was finally time to announce the teams.

The entire base stood anxiously in front of the 4 generals. They started announcing the teams while ago, Sapphire just tooned most of them out, if it wasn't someone she knew, then she didn't care.

"...Team 7: Colonel Crystal Suisei, Major Amarillo del Bosque Verde, Second Lieutenant Blue Shiro, Sergeant Red Ross and Corporal Green Oak...blah blah blah blah blah...Team 20: Lieutenant Colonel Silver Redfox, Second Lieutenant Platina Berlitz, Officer Cadet Diamond Vajra, Sergeant Major Sapphire Birch and Corporal Ruby Mikoto...blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...Team 56: Lieutenant Colonel Lack-two Rogers, Major White Hisui, Captain Whi-Two Charles, Captain Black Lates, Sergeant Gold Hanamura and Sergeant Pearl Pohiko..."

Now that the teams had been announced it was official. It was time for war.


	24. The Beginning

Green opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of his bunk. His face was blank but his eyes were tired. Today was the day, the day the war officially starts. Two weeks ago, he got assigned to Crystal's team alongside Red, Blue and Yellow. Today they will be getting their first mission and he was extremely anxious. Not even 1 year passed since he joined the army and he was already going to war. But it could have been worse. He could have been like those cadets that got the last month of basics shuffled inside 1 week.

With a sigh he rolled out of bed and started dressing. Like always he was the last to wake up, with Red going to the mess hall at 4 and Ruby and Gold going to the deposit at 5. It was funny, when they were cadets, he was always the first to wake up, next being Ruby and last Red. Gold always got woken up by Sapphire. After he got dressed up, he went to mess hall and found Blue serving food with Red, like always. Except this time, there were two others with them, Jasmine and Chili, if he recalled correctly. He took his tray and went in line to get his food.

When he reached Blue, the noisy lieutenant greeted him loudly. "Morning Greeny!"

"Morning..." said Green.

"Are you ready for your first mission?" she asked quietly as she put 2 fried eggs on his plate with some burnt bacon.

Green raised an eyebrow at her tone. "I guess? Have you been on missions before?"

Blue sighed. "Yes, a lot. Most of them just solo missions though, it's been a while since I was put on a team..."

Green saw her sad expression and decided to change subject. And what better way to change the subject then pick on her poor cooking skills? "Geez Blue, does the bacon always have to be burnt? It's like you're trying to give us indigestion."

Blue looked at him surprised before she burst out laughing. "Wh-wehehell Greeny, I'll have you know that Red was the one that burned the bacon, so if you want to blame anyone on your indigestion, blame him."

"Hey!" protested Red, which only provoked more laughter from the lieutenant. Green smirked at her reaction then picked his tray to go to Ruby's table.

Ruby was bickering with Sapphire, nothing new there, while Gold was annoying Silver. Again nothing new there. Meanwhile Green found his worry about the mission disappear as he thought about Blue's laugh.

...

After breakfast, Silver made his way to meeting room. There he would be handed his team's assignment. As he entered the hall he found himself sweat dropping. Before him stood a long line of colonels/ lieutenant colonels. It seemed he wasn't the only one that wanted a mission.

While he waited, Silver thought about his wife. His happy-go-lucky Lyra. He talked to her last week and she told him how she missed him. And that he better come back to her in one piece or she will personally kill him. He could literally hear the pout as she said that.

God how much he misses her. He didn't want to admit it, but since he meet her, his life has become brighter. Before, when he was on leave, he would come home to an empty apartment. Now his sunny wife would greet him with a billion kisses before he even has a chance to put his coat down.

He knew his job was dangerous, he knew that war meant there was chance he won't be coming back to her, but condemn him to hell if he won't try. He will _survive_ this war, he will _win it_ and then _will_ stay by her side until the very _end_. And who knows? Maybe a kid or two...

He wasn't really worried about her, should something happen. He knew she could defend herself, after all he's seen her with a gun. She was an amazing police officer. If she came to the army, he had no doubt she could at least make it to sergeant major. But the city life suited her better.

While he was used to the harsh environment of the forts, his wife was better at surviving inside concrete jungle. He was terrible at directions inside a city, his wife could find anything in less then 4 minutes. He can fix a leak and cook, his wife can barely replace a lightbulb and set the kitchen on fire multiple times. They balance each other out.

Sure they weren't perfect, she was clumsy and wore her heart on her sleeve, he was paranoid and sometimes cold. But nothing mattered when they were together. They loved each other, completed each other. The world seemed brighter when they were together.

_Now I only need to survive this war..._ Thought Silver as he picked up his mission description.

...

Inside deposit 3, a golden eyed sergeant was talking animatedly with a red eyed corporal. They were both talking about the upcoming missions they were going to take part in. They have been busy all day long, since a lot of soldiers requested ammunition.

"So Ruby, I heard you're moving to a new fort?" said Gold.

"Yeah, Silver got a mission today near Whirl Islands, in that naval base. Fort Olivine." said Ruby.

"Uh, Isn't run by that old man Drake Easton or something?"

"Yeah, heard he's really harcore."

"Why did he even sent you to a naval base, it's not like you have any training on naval battles."

"No, but there's bound to be some battles on land, and I guess that's why we're going alongside some other teams."

"Aw man, now who am I going to annoy with both you and silver gone?"

Ruby rolled his eyes. He bent down and picked up a box of ak47s. "I don't know, maybe not annoy anyone?"

Gold was about to retort when Colonel Roxanne Angoza entered the deposit with a tiny list. Behind her stood a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, with dark colored skin. She wore blue camo, indicating she came from the Navy, she also had a bright pink flower behind one of her ears.

"Hello Sergeant Hanamura, Corporal Mikoto. This is Commander Phoebe Eliades, from Fort Olivine and we came here for the amunition for their base." said Roxanne.

"Oh, of course, we have them them ready, just let us get them out." said Ruby while Gold went to the back and yelled at Morty to, and I quote, "Wake the fuck up you lazy ass!", to help move some of the ammunition in the trucks. Pearl also tagged along.

After they moved the ammunition inside the trucks, Ruby got to talk a bit with Phoebe about Fort Olivine and then they all went to eat lunch. Ruby took his food, nasty smelling tomato soup and made his way towards Green's table. He took a seat between him and Pearl and started eating his food, while Gold talked with Black.

"Man, there's been so many different forts requesting ammunition lately, today I had both Olivine and Fortree request equipment." whined Gold.

"I'm not surprised, Fort Nimbasa is one of the 3 major shipping forts." said Platina.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"The forts around our country have different functions. There are spying, naval, shipping, aerial, medical and a few other. We currently have 3 major shipping forts: Fort Nimbasa, Fort Petalburg in the middle of Petalburg Woods and Fort Celadon near Violet City. Those 3 have a few minor shipping forts in subordination. Fort Sandgem being one of them." answered Platina.

"Huh, thats neat." said Gold.

"So, what kind of fort was Viridian?" asked White.

"Testin, its a testin fort." said Sapphire, attracting everyone's attention. "Testin forts are usually located near, if not in tha middle of a desert. Weapons come there for testin, obviously. Tha new prototypes are sent directly from tha capital, Lumiose and we sent them back so they can adjust them. Regia has 2 testin forts: Fort Viridian and Fort Hau'oli in tha middle of the Haina Desert. There used to be a third one, Fort Castelia near tha Desert Resort, but it got disbanded after some crazy accident."

"Wow, that's way cooler than what Sandgem's doing." said Pearl.

"Yeah, but Sandgem is really important too, since without it, the north and the Alolan islands would be left without ammunition. Every base is important in its own way." said Yellow.

...

Today, April 7 was the day that 3 quarters of the teams from Fort Nimbasa got sent to their respective forts. Crystal got sent back to Viridian, since her team knew the terrain better, Silver and Colonel Roxanne Angoza went to Fort Olivine with Lieutenant Colonel Eliades while Gold remained in Nimbasa. Weirdly enough, Major General Sakaki transferred into Nimbasa. All the other generals went back to their respective forts( except for Elesa who was Nimbasa's general), but not this guy, he changed his fort.

What was even weirder was that Giovanni suddenly gained an interest in him. He came to visit him at the deposit a lot of days and even ate lunch with him once, he really couldn't understand why. What he could understand was why Oak didn't like him. This man gave the aura of a politician. The type of person that talked sweet and was charismatic, but was probably gonna stab you in the back.

Usually people like him kissed the ass of higher ups to get to the top, yet here he was wasting his time with a mere sergeant. And he wasn't the only one that got "special treatment" from the General. Pearl, Diamond and a few other low ranking officers got visited by him.

It really didn't sit well with Gold.

...

Ruby's first reaction when he stepped foot in the base was: _what the hell have I gotten myself into?_ When his father told him to join the army he, obviously said no. He doesn't want to do the same thing as his father. Then he heard his childhood best friend was a soldier and suddenly he recklessly applied for the army alongside his college roomate, Gold. By sheer luck he found his old friend, Sapphire, but what do you know, she didn't remember him. His plan was to tell her after graduating the basics and quit. But then he became friends with Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Crystal. He fell in love with with his life at the fort and found himself unable to quit. He also chickened out when he was supposed to tell her who he was, _but that wasn't important._

Sure it wasn't easy, it was dangerous and he got the first taste of the life of a soldier when the Viridian Base got attacked. But pure masochism made him stay, even after all of that. He stood and worked with his friends to rebuild the base and he stood with them when they transferred to Nimbasa. Sure their little gang might be scattered for now, but they will survive and see eachother again and laugh together again. All 9 of them.

So yes, life in the army was hard, dangerous and deadly. But it was also beautiful in a morbid way...


	25. Hell's Base

Remember when Ruby said that life in the army was beautiful? Yeah, scratch that, it wasn't. It was gross, horrible and he hated it. What happened, may you ask? This stupid hellish, naval base happened. They arrived yesterday, at Fort Olivine, and the first thing they got meet with was yelling. Who was yelling, may you wonder? A tall, ugly( in Ruby's opinion), and crazy man with a weird army bandana, dark skin and ugly beard. Nobody was saying anything as this weird Lieutenant Commander(it showed on his badge) kept yelling at them like there was no tomorrow.

Until Silver's extremely short patience ran dry and he promptly shut the guy up and marched towards Rear Admiral Drake Easton's office, followed by Colonel Roxanne Angoza and 6(no name, unimportant) colonels/ lieutenant colonels. And while the very angry redhead, spoke to the Rear Admiral, Commander Phoebe Eliades came down to meet and show, the low ranking officers, where they will be sleeping. She also scolded the crazy man( who they learned was named Archie Danuvius) like a 5 year old, before the man left pouting.

"Alright!" said Phoebe once they reached the barracks. "These will be your quarters until you get sent on a mission or your team transfers to a different base. OB-1 through 44 are women's barracks and OB-45 through 96 are men's barracks. You have until 6pm to find your barrack, bunk mate and accommodate. At 6pm, down in the mess hall, the Rear Admiral will explain more things about your job in the base. Got that?"

_"Sir yes sir"_ said the soldiers.

"Good. In front of the gates to the barracks are 2 panels with lists of your names and your barrack number. You go, find your name, check your barrack number, and head towards it. Dismissed."

And so, Ruby did a 180, got his tiny bag(you don't get to keep many things while in the army, don't want to lose them while transfering bases) and walked towards the panels. His barracks was OB-66, oh the irony. Maybe the base really came from hell. Ok, so it was 3pm, which meant he had 3 hours to set up. He made his way towards the barrack and saw 1 other guy in front of it. He had unruly sky blue hair and a pair of dumb goggles that reminded him of Gold, dark skin and friendly looking eyes.

"Hi there! Name's Brawly, Brawly Mozuru. I'm an Officer Cadet from Fort Petalburg. Nice to meet you." said the officer, before extending his hand.

Ruby grimaced at the name of his father's fort but he shook Brawly's hand nonetheless. "Hello. I'm Corporal Ruby Mikoto, from Fort Viridian."

"Mikoto? Oh you're Brigadier General Norman Mikoto's son, he did say you were in the army." said Brawly.

"Heh, yea-"

"Man he was really pissed off when you refused to transfer there. You should have seen his face, man. Me and Whitney got a kick out of it."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, well it's just that he was really pissing us off with how great his son is and other bullshit about greatness and stuff. Don't get me wrong, the man's a great general, but it gets annoying when, for 3 month straight, the only thing he's talking about is his son. And in the end, you didn't even transfer, you stayed at Viridian and -pff- sorry I remembered his face, and he had to suck it."

Ruby was pleasantly surprised, most of the time, when people find out about his father, they go on a long discourse about how great it was that his father was a general and the honor and blah blah blah he never cared. But here was this guy, telling him his father can suck it. Huh, maybe they can be friends.

Eventually he met his 2 other roommates, a Second Lieutenant named Aaron Mapoli and a mountain of a guy, dear god way too tall, fucking asshole of a man named Matt Matthew(yeah, real original name, i know), who was apparently Archie's bff, who would've guessed. And he was also a Lieutenant, damn bitch.

**(A\N: Archie and Matt have Navies' ranks which have different names. I'll leave a note at the end of the chapter for the equivalent ranks)**

All in all, if you ignore Matt, his roommates were pretty decent. Brawly was a pretty fun guy and Aaron, while a little weird, was really nice. Everything seemed to be going nice until they had to decide the beds. Aaron, being smart, suggested that Matt sleeps on the bottom bunk since he's so massive. But noo, he wanted the top bunk, like an idiot. And when they told him no, he fucking threw a tantrum. Like the huge motherfucking toddler he is.

They tried listing pros and cons, time efficiency, anything really, but no. Matt wanted the top bed and nothing was changing his mind. And so, he got the top bed with Ruby being the unlucky one, under him, meaning that every night from now on he will have to sleep with the top bunk's mattress 6cm away from his face, since it couldn't sustain the guy's weight.

**(A\N: 6cm = 2.36in)**

And to end it this day more terribly, orientation was hell. When transfering to a new base, soldiers go through 1 day of basic drills to get used to the terrain. Meaning that he, alongside all the new transfers had to run, jump and climb over things in muddy water, wet terrain and heavy rain. Because, of course, it always rains here.

At 10pm they were finally allowed to eat dinner, _2h_ after the dinner bell. He took a metal tray, got his shitty food from the fort's cook( an Officer Cadet named Shelly Winston) and slumped in his seat next to Sapphire. Next to them stood the rest of team 20. Sapphire was chatting with Diamond, while Platina spoke with Silver about the infirmary.

After eating everyone went to their barracks, Ruby found Aaron and Brawly playing poker alone in the room. He climbed his bed to sleep while the other two continued to play.

...

Day 2 at Fort Olivine and Silver was livid. No it wasn't the shitty orientation that annoyed him, or the constant rain and mud of the fort. It wasn't his bunkmate either( Arceus bless him, Jeremy was an angel compared to any of his old bunkmates) nor the fact that every day they ate fish for food. No, what was pissing him off was Lieutenant Commander Archie Danuvius. Who sadly, he was stuck with. The man was the definition of infuriating. The man was loud, rude and didn't listen to orders, even though he was the senior officer, simply because he was an "outsider" and didn't know how to drive a boat.

_What._

_**The.** _

_**FUUUUU-** _

_BULLSHIT._ This was complete bullshit and Silver was so done with it. He wasn't about lose a war just because some stupid, know it all, was pretending to know land tactics better than him. Which brings him where he is right now, at 4pm, speaking with the Rear Admiral about Lieutenant Commander Danuvius' insubordination, while the man in question was sputtering excuses and cheap apologies to an equally done Drake. From what he understands this wasn't the first time Archie's ego got in the way of work, and Drake was beyond done with this shit. So he tiredly switched Archie with Phoebe, moved the Lieutenant Commander one rank down due to insubordination, for the second time too, and got it over with. Silver couldn't help but smirk as he watched Archie angrily storm out of the office.

After the whole ordeal was over with, Silver and Phoebe went to strategizing alongside Roxanne, Jeremy and the rest of the no name, unimportant colonels/ lieutenant colonels.

"I suggest we put towers snipers around the islands, and smaller boats to guard them." said Roxanne.

"That might work, we can use spying ships since they are smaller and hide supplies in the cave." said Phoebe.

"We should also make smaller makeshift bases on each island" said Jeremy.

"We also need to put 2 sniper towers in the center of the base, one near the mess hall and 1 near the barracks. The training ground already has one anyways." said Silver. "Some hand to hand specialists near the gates would be nice too..."

"We also need troops near the deposits, if the enemy takes our supplies, its game over." said a no name lieutenant colonel.

"We need to be cautious, if we don't proceed carefully we might die." said another no name colonel. Silver had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, _no shit smartass,_ that's why were strategizing.

"Should we also sent troops to Cianwood City?" asked no name lieutenant colonel number 2.

"No, Lumiose didn't give us permission to take over the city and were not about to spread panic prematurely." said Phoebe.

"Alright then, for now let's schedule the rotations for the hand to hand troops and the snipers." said Roxanne.

Now that was the easy part, they only needed to pick soldiers in a way that doesn't leave someone alone in a barrack at night. For example if a barack had 3 snipers then all 3 of them are on different day at different hours, same for the other division. After they finished the schedules they went to Drake so he can approve and then told the soldiers during diner, this time served at 8pm. Sapphire was gonna flip when she realizes she's moving to the makishift bases.

...

Silver was right, Sapphire did flip when she found out. Not because she didn't want to be there, no no, she was really happy with it actually. No no, she flipped because going there means she can get back her old released pokemon, Walo. She released it a while after he evolved from a Wailmer, saying she will get him back if she needs his help and boy does she need his help.

So now with this half-transfer she can finally get him back, she can't wait. She spend the rest of the evening talking Platina and Ruby's ears off about how exited she was to see her old pokemon again.

"You sure seem fond of your old pokemon, Sapphire." said Platina.

"Well yeah, I've had Walo since I was 12, it was a gift from pops. But in tha end I had to release him, since a small apartment in Rustboro City isn't tha best place to keep a Wailord. So when me and pops took a trip here, I went to tha port and released him. Told Walo I'll call him if I need him." said Sapphire.

"And now you're finally gonna see him again." said Ruby.

"Damn straight."

**(A\N: Ok, so here are the rest of the ranks:**

**Lieutenant Commander = Major**

**Rear Admiral = Major General**

**Commander = Lieutenant Colonel**

**Lieutenant = Captain**

**Officer Cadet = Officer Cadet( this one actually has the same name, wow))**


	26. Back to Viridian

And while Ruby and Silver have to deal with annoying roommates, screaming Lieutenant Commander, mud and shitty weather, Crystal's team just arrived at good old Fort Viridian. Honestly, Blue thinks they hit jackpot, since they all knew the base like the back of their hands. It sure as hell gave the team a crushing wave of nostalgia.

Blue watched the base as they were unloaded the supplies. Ah there's their training grounds, the barracks and the shitty mess hall, can't wait to get back to bossing her kitchen boy around. Speaking of kitchen boy, he was currently helping Yellow move medical equipment and supplies into the infirmary. That's uhh...That's a big barrel of morphine, dang.

"Are you actually going to help us, or do you plan on standing there like Regia's Next Top Model, Blue?" asked a smirking Green.

"Maybe I am, what are you gonna do about it Greeny?" said Blue. "Also Red was supposed to help me, well how will poor little me ever carry those food supplies all alone?"

"Ok, first of all, with how you demolished all of us, except Sapphire, in that arm wrestling competition we had, I doubt you'll need the help and second of all, maybe I'll just tell Sergeant Birch to make you run that course 5 more times?" said Green as a throwback to their first meeting.

"Ah so rude, so cruel Greeny, how could you..." exclaimmed Blue while faking hurt. "Why that course is terrible."

"Oh? So when you did it to me, it wasn't cruel?" asked Green.

"Oh it was, definitely. However you were a slim, scrawny cadet with no training, that course was meant to toughen you up. And look how good it did you, look at them muscles." said Blue while gesturing to his toned body.

And no, Green definitely did not blush at the compliment and looked away. It was just a trick of the light. "S-shut up Blue and get working!"

The lieutenant snickered before she picked a sack of potatoes and started walking towards the mess hall. Ah yes, good old Fort Viridian!

...

After finishing unpacking the new suppliers to the base, the colonel went with the general to start orientation while Yellow, Blue, Red and Green talked outside of the infirmary. They were mostly discussing the new arrangements and the oncoming orientation when a woman with blue hair tied in a ponytail.

"My, my look who we have here, my favourite cadets, Shiro and del Bosque Verde." said the woman. "Haven't seen you two since you finished basics."

"L-lieutenant Clair Dantieu." said Blue and Yellow.

"Actually it's Captain Clair Dantieu. I got promoted. And about time too, but never mind that. I haven't seen Suisei or Birch anywhere, where are they?" asked Clair.

"Sapphire was transferred to Fort Olivine ma'am, and Crystal is helping with the orientation." said Yellow.

Clair seemed pleased with the answer as she nodded. "Well then, I'll look forward to orientation." and then she started walking away.

"Bitch." said Blue once Clair was out of earshot, then she looked at the boys' confused faces before she started explaining. "Clair was our drill instructor back when we were in basics. And she was horrible, 10 times worse than Sapphire. It was raining on our first day, and she made us do that course 8 times before she finally let us go. Half of the cadets got sick but by some miracle she didn't get demoted."

"Probably because of Lance, her cousin. He's a Colonel and the head medic at Fort Fortree." said Yellow.

"Oh yeah, you guys did say that you finished basics there." said Red.

"Yup! World's shittyest medical fort... Anyone who transfers there willingly, is a huge idiot and doomed forever. Transferring out of Fortree had to be the second best decision made in my life." said Blue while dramatizing.

"What's the best one?" asked Green

"Setting Clair's barrack on fire with Sapphire, of course." said Blue while grinning.

...

Ah, orientation...The time where new transfers get to be treated like dirty unsuspecting cadets regardless of rank. Oh and what do you know? Clair is one of those poor transfers. Perfect. Just think of all the things she can do, yes, yees. She hopes it rains during orientation. It would be wonderful to see the Captain drag her ass through mud in pouring rain. Oh yes, it will be perfect.

"Crystal dearie, your spacing out again." said General Oak.

"Ah, I'm sorry sir...I'm was just uhhh really really exited about orientation!" said Crystal with an evil chuckle at the end.

"Ah, well that's wonderful my dear. Keep it up!" said Oak while sweatdropping. The 2 high ranking officers get out of Oak's office and make their way towards the training ground. There they see all the new transfers lined up nicely, waiting for instructions. Oh just look at them, and how clean and proud they look... Well, not for long. Once they check the attendance, General Oak starts his speech about the drills they will be doing today, up and until Colonel Suisei says it's enough. And Colonel Suisei will for certainty say it's not enough until Clair starts crying and spitting sand. Has Crystal ever said how much she loves the general, because she does, and a lot at that.

Yes, Crystal is aware that she's being petty...and maybe a bit childish...but god damn it, that stupid dragon fetish lady has been the bane of her existence for the entirety of basics and now...Now it's time for revenge. Speaking of the goomy pedophile **(A\N: Get it, cuz goomy is like a pre evolution, so technically a child? Eh, eeh? Alright Imma shut up now...)** , there she is, marching towards the bluette.

"Captain Dantieu, is there a problem?" asked Crystal.

"Suisei! Good to see you, and no I don't believe there is a problem, I just wanted to see you." said Clair, as if they were best friends. Crystal's eyebrow started twitching as Clair went on a long talk about honor and greatness and- Oh my god just shut up already...

"- but just so you know, I'll be watching, and if I don't like what I see I might report you to a higher up." said Clair, trying to intimidate her with the old threat used on cadets and lower ranks.

"Oh, yeah? Well good thing I outrank you." said, a very much done with this shit, Crystal. "Now if you're done talking, go sit in line Dantieu. This isn't Fortree."

Clair made a very offended gasp but otherwise didn't say anything as she made her way back in line. After this, Crystal started the drills. First they would have to go through the course for 1h, then comes the desert race, which should take about 5 hours, all of this happening in the hot desert sun, then they go back and eat dinner. They start again tomorrow at 7:30 am after breakfast, and spend the rest of the day in the forest, just like sad little, helpless cadets. Ah wonderful!

And if you're wondering, Clair did start crying and spitting sand, after 2h in the desert and Crystal got every second of it recorded, before yelling at Clair to get her shit together.

...

Red watched with pity as the new transfers dragged their tired feet into the mess hall. Crystal was amazing, but sometimes she was completely ruthless, those tortured souls being the perfect example. Never mind that he used to be one too, back in the hand to hand combat training. It was 9:37 pm, very late after the dinner bell, but they couldn't send them to sleep with their stomachs empty, so him and Blue had to stay extra so they could feed the poor soldiers. Probably tomorrow too, if the colonel had anything to say about it.

He heard Blue snicker and looked back to see Clair with a very ruffled ponytail, angrily stomp her feet towards the nearest table. It seems that Crystal got her revenge after all.

"You know, it's not nice to laugh at the suffering of others. No one heals themselves by wounding another." said Red.

"Ok, first of all, grass types do. Second of all, calm down Socrates, I only snickered!" said Blue.

"Ok, fair. But I still don't get it why you hate her so much. Like yeah, she was your drill instructor, but so was Sapphire mine, and I can't imagine myself do what Crystal did."

"That's because you became friends, I'm sure if you ask any other of her cadets, they'll do the same Crys did. Also, how dare! Sapph is much nicer than that overgrown bagon."

Red laughed while he scooped some stew for the hungry soldier in line. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you yourself didn't do anything horrible to her, yet."

"Oh yeah? Who says I didn't do, _anything_." said Blue cryptically. Alarmed, Red turned around to see Blue hold up a half empty chilli container, while grinning like a madman.

"Blue no-"

"Too late!"

And just then Clair started choking on her food, while her face was red, no doubt because of the extra spicy food in front of her. Red face palmed as Blue started laughing her butt off at the sight. Even worse, the lieutenant started filming it.

"Blue stop recording! We're gonna get in trouble!" said Red.

"Ah calm down! Who's gonna lecture us? Crystal? I'm sure she's also recording and Oak's asleep. Besides, Sapph needs to see this!" said Blue.

In the end it was Yellow who lectured them, not because she thought what Blue did was wrong. No no, but because Clair came to the infirmary to whine about her sore throat and how it hurt, before Yellow slapped a small bandaid on her neck and told her that she was fine and to stop bothering her, because she's got more important things to do then deal with a whiny captain. The blonde had about 7 soldiers to deal with because of Crystal and she really didn't need to Clair on top of it.

...

Next day it was Green's time to torture the transfers. He got direct orders from the colonel to be ruthless and cruel, well...more than usual at least and he knew exactly why. Clair. Honestly, with all the stories Blue told him last night, after she served dinner to the transfers and rudely barged into his barack, mind you. It was miracle that the girls didn't just run her over with a tank when they saw her.

Now Green liked to think of himself as a fair man, he liked to treat people with the same respect they gave him, give them a chance and all that...however...Crystal may or may not have promised him to only put him on sniper duty for the next 2 weeks if he did this...So you know...

He gave them absolute hell.

And honestly, he doesn't really regret it because, one this just means they'll be extra ready and two Clair pissed him off at the beginning of the exercise, so yeah. He's justified.

At least now he knows why they hate her so much. She really had the audacity to come to him, and tell him she'll be testing his teaching methods. He may not normally outrank her, but during orientation, she was at his mercy. And if he decided to strike her with insubordination, well she certainly won't get very far with that attitude of hers.

Clair walks and talks like she's the Field Marshal, Diantha herself. And he can't wait to knock her down a peg.

Before the exercises starts he explains what they'll be doing. They'll go through Viridian Forest, and he'll timing them through different drills such as climbing and swimming, for example, for the next 5 hours. Then he'll randomly drop them near the west point in the forest and they'll have until tomorrow to get to the east point. Easy, he did the same exercise during basics, the only difference being that he had only 2 pokemon, while they have a full party.

After he dropped them into the forest he went to the east point with Yellow and waited for the transfers to get back. And if he filmed Clair getting dragged back by her Dragonair, then only Sapph has proof of it.

...

Later that day, Sapphire was found in her tent, in the whirl islands, laughing her butt off at videos of Clair getting absolutely humiliated.


	27. Info 5

** Team 7: **

**Crystal Suisei**

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Relatives: Retired Flight Lieutenant Mirei Suisei(mother), Lyra Redfox(sister)

Rank: Colonel

Duty/Department: Right Hand Lady/ Elite Strategist

**Amarillo del Bosque Verde(Yellow)**

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Relatives: Wilton del Bosque Verde(Uncle)

Rank: Major

Duty/Department: Medical Corp

**Blue Shiro**

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Relatives: Unknown

Rank: Second Lieutenant

Duty/Department: Kitchen Chef/ Field Gun

**Red Ross**

Age : 27

Gender: Male

Relatives: Unknown 

Rank: Sergeant

Duty/Department: Kitchen Chef Assistant

**Green Oak**

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Relatives: Major General Samuel Oak(grandfather), Daisy Oak(sister)

Rank: Corporal

Duty/Department: Sniper

**Team 20:**

**Silver Redfox**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Relatives: Lyra Redfox(wife)

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel

Duty/Department: Field Strategist

**Platina Berlitz**

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Relatives: Yanase Berlitz(mother), Copper Berlitz(father)

Rank: Second Lieutenant

Duty/Department: Medical Corp

**Diamond Vajra**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Relatives: Johanna Vajra(mother)

Rank: Officer Cadet

Duty/Department: Kitchen Chef Assistant

**Sapphire Birch**

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Relatives: Brigadier General Jasper Birch(father)

Rank: Sergeant Major

Duty/Department: Whirl Islands Front Line Defense Division

**Ruby Mikoto**

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Relatives: Brigadier General Norman Mikoto(father), Sakura Mikoto(mother)

Rank: Corporal

Duty/Department: Supplier

**Team 56:**

**Lack-two Rogers**

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Relatives: Unknown

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel

Duty/Department: Right Hand Man/ Elite Strategist

**White Hisui**

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Relatives: Unknown 

Rank: Major

Duty/Department: Unknown

**Whi-Two Charles**

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Relatives: Retired Midshipman Norra Charles(mother)

Rank: Captain

Duty/Department: Kitchen Chef Assistant

**Black Lates**

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Relatives: Retired Pilot Officer Ivan Lates(father), Lime Lates(mother)

Rank: Captain

Duty/Department: Unknown

**Gold Hanamura**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Relatives: Tsubaki Hanamura(mother)

Rank: Sergeant

Duty/Department: Supplier

**Pearl Pohiko**

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Relatives: Retired Flight Cadet Palmer Pohiko(father)

Rank: Sergeant

Duty/Department: Unknown


	28. Incoming Attack and Unexpected Rescue

Sapphire was having the time of her life. Since she got transferred to the Whirl Islands Front Line Defense Division, her life actually became fun. They got tents set up all over the islands, near the cave entrances and near ships. It was raining heavily and the mud was knee deep, sharp rocks pointed everywhere, jagged stones to climb over and wild pokemon at every corner. Normal people hate it, Sapphire loves it.

Not only that, but she also just meet the most amazing person ever. Her name is Korrina Balanove and she seems to be just as happy as she is to be here. The 2 of them share a tent near the cave entrance and they honestly had a lot of fun. She's from Fort Shalour, near the capital and an Officer Cadet.

She showed her the videos about Clair and she enjoyed them as much as she did. Saying that she deserved it and that, if given the chance, she would also do the same thing to her own drill instructor, Second Lieutenant Celosia Carted'or. Apparently she was just as horrible as Clair was.

The two of them are on the search team, meaning that they usually just explore the cave and find ways to hide supplies. The 2 of them also found a dive spot that leads to an underwater sea cavern. They didn't receive permission from Drake to explore it yet, but once they do. They sure as hell will storm the place.

She and Korrina made a bet on what they'll find. She bet on a really rare pokemon, like a wild Swampert. Mudkip is already rare as it is, but a fully evolved Swampert has to be a 1 in 100000. Meanwhile Korrina, well she said go big or go home. She bet they're gonna find fucking Lugia. Since you know...the whirl islands are considered it's home and what better place to hide than the whirl islands. She thinks she's nuts and she loves it. In all honesty though, they probably won't find anything other than some Chinchous, Clamperls and maybe a few Relicanths and Corsolas. But whatever, let them dream.

I'm sure some of you are wondering though...did Sapphire reunite with Walo? The answer is no and Sapphire is pretty stumped about it. She searched far and wide, borrowed pokemon from her fellow soldiers to dive, and nothing. She really wanted to see her beloved pokemon, but it was like he was swallowed by the ground - er, sea - and disappeared like he never existed.

She was planning to search for him tomorrow again, but right now she had other duties. Right now she and Korrina were carrying heavy boxes of ammunition towards the cave entrances, with the help of their pokemon. Rono was dragging a cannon with the help of Korrina's lucario towards the front site.

"Hey Kor? Once we finish this, wanna go play poker?" asked Sapphire.

"Hm? Sure short sack, I'm always happy to take your money." said Korrina.

"Last night's game says otherwise ya blonde girafarig..." said Sapphire while smirking. Korrina made a surprised sound and lightly punched her in the shoulder. "Pssh, ya hit like a grandma."

"My grandma was a general during the civil war! That's a compliment!" said Korrina as she puffed her chest proudly. Sapphire just rolled her eyes fondly. After the two of them finished dragging ammunition and cannons and weapons and food, it was already 8pm, so the girls went to the tiny food tent to get some MREs. They took their share and went to the tent they were sharing.

**(A\N: MREs = Meals Ready to Eat. It's basically a healthier version of canned food, specifically made for soldiers.)**

"Uh, those things suck...Even Blue's shitty oatmeal is better than this..." said Sapphire as she struck out her tongue.

"Hahaha, that's true, but hey! What can you do?" said Korrina. The two girls kept on a string of small talk until they finished their meals. Once they were finished, Sapphire pulled out the deck of cards from under her pillow and the fun began. They kept on playing poker until Korrina's wallet was as deserted of money as Fort Castelia. And since she was a sore loser, they played go fish. Did it go any better for her? No, it did not.

"Got any 3s?" asked Sapphire while smirking.

"God damn it!" yelled Korina as she threw her 3s at her. Sapphire merely laughed at her. They kept playing until 10:43 pm when a loud explosion was heard. They quickly scrambled up, put their shoes on and ran outside. Once they were outside, they saw one of the tents on fire and some random soldier's Gorebyss putting it out with Water Pulse. When they looked towards the ocean, they saw an enemy ship firing towards them.

"We're under attack!" yelled someone. "Get to your posts, quickly." The girls quickly scrambled to their designed posts, Sapphire letting out her Blaziken as did Korrina with her Lucario. In 4 min tops all of the designated battlers were put in a line as they awaited their orders. All of the ships near the islands were going to intercept the enemy at sea while they waited. For a while the only thing they could do was stay in position and wait with the others as the battle at sea raged on. They watched with bated breath from the shore as the brutal naval battle continued on. Their current commanding officer, Lieutenant Commander Siebold Bellegrade was standing in front of them with his Blastoise, waiting for further orders. It didn't take long for these further orders to come as dozens of soldiers on aerial pokemon were seen flying towards shire with high speed. Siebold's orders were clear, " _Shoot them down._ " as he mega evolved his Blastoise.

"Toro! Flamethrower, take 'em down!" yelled Sapphire. The pokemon obeyed the command as he shot a powerful beam of fire towards the sky. Sapphire also registered Korrina ordering Aura Sphere from Lucario but she didn't have time to pay attention to her, she needed to kill these guys. **(** _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_ **A\N: This is about to get a bit gory, so I suggest you skip this part if you cant handle the theme, I'll put a mark and summary when the gore ends.)**

The blast of flames hit a soldier with a Dartrix burning both pokemon and trainer alive, not even giving them time to react. Their burnt bodies falling from the sky. Then she ordered another one, this time hitting a guy with a Togekiss, their screams echoing in the night as the sky painted orange-red from the flames. And then another one and another one and another one until she lost count how many she killed, the smell of burning flesh pungent in the air.

Korrina and her Lucario were holding their own as well, the Aura Sphere knocking the soldiers down or downright cutting them in half as blood fell from the sky. A few squads got on pokemon that knew Surf and went to finnish the ones that fell.

This didn't mean however that the battle was completely one sided, oh no. Quite a lot of soldiers from the opposing side that had faster, bulkier pokemon were able to dodge the attacks, or downright block it as they advanced towards them. Once in range the opposing side started firing as well, going for the supply tents and the defending soldiers themselves. Sapphire saw a poor man get cut into pieces by an Aerodactyl's Air Cutter, the soldier becoming nothing more than a pile of meat, bones and blood, his face not even recognizable anymore. She heard a pained yell of "Alex no!" from the guy with the Gorebyss, before Siebold shot a powerful Ice Beam towards the Aerodactyl, freezing both pokemon and trainer. The pair falling from the sky and shattering upon impact. Another one, this time a woman, got electrocuted to death by a Vikavolt's Zap Cannon, before the Vikavolt and his trainer got cut in half by a guy with a Doublade using Psycho Cut.

It was madness, fighting everywhere and now gunshots started ringing as well as the snipers started killing the terrorists. Korrina nearly got crushed to death by a falling corpse, but luckily she dodged. The campsite was littered with corpses and more appeared as they got killed. _"Good thing most of them are from the opposing side"_ thought Sapphire as she saw the impaled corpse of a woman and her Unfezant, her blood trailing down the sharp rock that impaled her when she fell from the sky. Not that she was alive when her chest got torn open, she was gone the moment the sniper laid eyes on her.

Sapphire quickly took out her dagger pair just as a man reached her with a combat knife raised, she quickly dodged the strike before kicking the man in the head and slitting his throat. Then she went to another one and stabbed him in the back, she rotated the knife in the mans body, blood gouging out as she did so, before taking the weapon out. Meanwhile Toro was behind her, continuing to shoot soldiers out of the sky. It was double protecting in a way, he made sure terrorists don't kill her and she made sure no terrorists come after her beloved pokemon.

**(A\N: Alrighty, the gore is gone, you can keep reding. As for a summary, just everyone brutally killing people that are flying in the sky and Sapphire being a badass with Toro.)**

However this didn't last long as some crazed guy with a Zebstrika came charging at her while cackling. Sapphire didn't even have time to react as the zebra slammed into her and send her flying into the water. The last thing Sapphire heard was Toro's distressed cry and Korrina's shout of "SAPPHIRE!".

The Sergeant Major sunk a few meters into the water, blood leaving a trail behind from a head wound. She kept sinking and sinking as more and more water entered her lungs. _"Was this tha end?"_ was her last thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

However fate would have it that she doesn't die today, because next thing she knows, Sapphire is coughing out salt water on the back of something very slippery. Once she regains herself, Sapphire realizes she's standing on the back of a massive Wailord. _Her_ Wailord.

"Walo..." said Sapphire as she looked at her pokemon surprised, before she started laughing maniacally. "Walo ya crazy sonuvabitch! What took ya so long?" The pokemon merely gave her and excited cry, happy to be back with it's trainer. However the happy reunion had to be cut off, as a few enemy attacks barely missed the large pokemon. "Ah, shit! Forgot about those guys... Walo see those green ships? We need to sink 'em, so we're gonna attack em, but carefully since we don't wanna damage the blue ones, cuz they on our side. Got it?" The pokemon let out a battle cry signaling it was ready. "Alright then! Walo, Water Spout!"

The whale then quickly released a powerful jet of water that broke an enemy ship in half, everyone on board sinking with it. Sapphire let out a happy yell as the pokemon basically single handedly took down an entire fleet of battleships. It was amazing. The last few ships quickly got outnumbered by the remaining Olivine ships, the terrorists surrendering to them.

Sapphire let out a happy cry as she rode back to shore. Once she reached the shore line, Toro all but crashed into her and gave her a crushing hug. Sapphire laughed as he hugged her pokemon back. Once Toro released her she was enveloped into another hug, this time by Korrina, the blonde holding her tight. "You stupid, crazy, maniacal, short sack! Don't ever do that again, I thought you died!"

"Heh, sorry Kor, but it's not like I planned it. And besides 'm fine now!" said Sapphire as she patted her friend on the back until she finally released her.

"Heh, yeah you're right. Good thing Walo here saved your butt, huh?"

"Ya...Oh hey, got any pokeballs? I want him back on the team." Korrina quickly tossed her friend an Ultraball and Sapphire approached Walo with it, her hand outstretched with the ball in hand. "Whaddya say partner? Wanna make it official again?" In response the pokemon lightly bumped the Ultraball before getting sucked in. Sapphire pumped her fist in the air. "Alright!"

In the end Sapphire ended up getting promoted by Siebold to Officer Cadet for her acts of bravery.


	29. Darling, Darling, Doesn't Have a Problem

And so, after that nightmarish night, word traveled to the capital that the terrorist have attacked the Whirl Islands and that the attack was thankfully a complete failure. This as a whole was good news, as it meant they didn't lose men, but it also marked the beginning of the war from the combat standpoint. So the Field Marshal, Diantha ordered more weapons to be send to the testing forts, Fort Viridian and Fort Hau'oli to be tested and some forts already started the missions, like Fort Mistralton, the aerial fort near Fort Celadon. But that's not important right now, what is important is that Silver is stressed and currently regretting his life choices.

Why? Well there's a war going, what did you expect? Global warming? NO! It's the looming threat of death. Yes things went well at the Whirl Islands, Sapphire both survived and got promoted, but a lot of the islands' supplies got destroyed so now they needed to send more. Also, soldiers died and the KIA needed to be sent home and replaced. Couldn't keep an island unprotected just because someone died. It's cold but that's the nature of war, there is no time for feelings.

And who do you think it's in charge of replacements? Silver. Who has to deal with not being taken seriously because he's one of the outsiders in a naval fort(which by the way is stupid, he did basics at Fort Cinnabar, a _naval_ base, doesn't matter that he doesn't know how to drive a boat, Feraligatr is faster anyway)? Silver. And who hasn't received a letter from the love of his life in almost a month, which kinda worries him, Lyra why aren't you answering me-

 _Point is_...Things aren't exactly going well for Silver. And god...these officers are so stupid. Why did they put him in charge of things if they don't plan on listening to him anyways? Oh wait...they didn't, _Drake_ did, because he trust his judgement. Yet he still put a bunch of incompetent idiots to work with him...what is wrong with this base...

The only person who didn't make him miserable was Commander Phoebe Eliades, who, bless her soul, was acting as the peacemaker between him and Drake's direct subordinates. You'd think he'd be done with this bullshit once Archie got demoted, but no such luck. Apparently this place was just full of lunatics. Oh how he envies Roxanne, she's only in charge of the sniper towers. In fact, all of the transfers are in charge of things around the actual base, but not Silver. No he's in charge of the Whirl Islands, so he has to work with these idiots...Just...Palkia he's so done...

Right now he was in the middle of writing the reports when Phoebe entered his office. She was carrying a stack of paper, no doubt more reports from the Whirl Islands that he needed to revise and send to Drake. And- oh great, her Dusknoir was also carrying 2 more stacks, wonderful. This paperwork just seems to be never ending doesn't it... Phoebe gave him a somewhat apologetic look as she dropped the reports before stiffly saluting.

"Sir! Commander Phoebe Eliades reporting: the trucks containing supplies have just arrived a few hours ago from Fort Nimbasa and Lieutenant Commander Siebold Bellegrade has arrived with some of his crew to take the supplies back to the islands."

"Understood, I'll make sure to write my report on it. Dismissed." said Silver, but the female soldier did not leave.

"I was also told to inform you of a certain individual's arrival." and just as he was about to ask who she meant, the door to his office was kicked open. The moment he saw the camo colored bow and heard the string of curses, he knew...he knew that his headaches were about to get way worse.

"Ayy Silver, get yo molty ass up and gimme a hug!" said Sapphire, her arms spread wide open. "I just got promoted, it's the least ya could do!"

Silver let out a long suffering sigh before getting up and hugging the small ball of rage and energy he calls his friend. "Good to see you too Sapphire, heard you had a fun tango with death just the other week."

The demonic Officer Cadet laughed maniacally before saying: "And I crushed that dance off. Even got Walo back too...How've you been doing? Heard Ruby's been eating dirt a few days ago." And so Phoebe took it as her cue to leave the 2 friends alone, as she quietly left Silver's office.

Silver snorted. "Quite the opposite actually. He made someone else eat the dirt."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, looks like he put your training to good use." The redhead told her everything he knows about the "OB-66 parking lot fistfight" as the base has come to call it. Nobody knows who named it that, but Silver suspects it was Brawly Mozuru, one of Ruby's bunkmates. Anyway the gist of it is that, Ruby has been keeping a small box of trinkets from home and Fort Viridian (containing a small plastic mic from his pokemon contest days as a kid, his mother's red earrings, a screw from his cadet bed back at Viridian, a nice bracelet gifted to him by Yellow and Blue on his birthday and the first bullet he ever fired from a gun in the training grounds) and Matt Matthew, another one of Ruby's bunkmates, has accidentally spilled the contents of Ruby's box, resulting in the loss of the earrings. Now normally Ruby was a calm man, who understood that accidents happen, however...Matt has not only been annoying Ruby since he came to this base, but also refused to apologize and said it was Ruby's fault for keeping such _"useless things"_. And so, our little albino hat Corporal snapped and proceed to throw himself at Matt and clobbered that bastard. Of course the fight itself wasn't that easy, with Matt being 4 times Ruby's size, but that turned out to be in Ruby's favour, as his small size allowed him to evade most of Matt's punches. In the end the fight has to be broken out when Ruby started repeatedly shoving Matt's face into the mud puddle outside. As punishment both the brawlers had to wash the bathrooms of the base with toothbrushes for the next month, daily and Matt got moved to OB-61 and in his place came Pearl.

After this, the 2 talked a bit more, with Sapphire explaining to Silver how she single handedly drained her teammates wallet on poker. Eventually they made their way to the mess hall where Siebold's crew would eat dinner, before heading back to the Whirl Islands in the dark of the night.

...

Right now, this very second, at 8:35 pm, June 3, Ruby is dying. Of embarrassment. Because Silver the goddamn traitor...told Sapphire about the "OB-66 parking lot fistfight" and now she just won't stop laughing.

"Bwahaha, look at ya, tiny soldier. Ya look like someone gave ya a bad lip injection." said Sapphire as she pinched his cheek and ridiculed his split lip. "I can't believe you fucking went feral!"

"Uhhh...please...for the love of Glastrier...shut up!" exclaimed Ruby as his forehead hit the table. Sapphire just laughed more in response with Pearl, as a slightly amused Platina patted Ruby's back. Silver just watched the whole exchange in silence and pretended not to see Ruby's begging expression.

...

Later, after Sapphire finally left to the Whirl Islands, after the tons of paperwork were done and when most of the base slept, Silver finally reached his barrack. The place only had 2 beds( higher rank meant privileges) one for him and one for Jeremy , a small desk that they needed to share and some old dirty rug brought in as a joke. Jeremy was surprisingly still awake, playing with his set of tarot cards and humming a sea song.

"Good evening Silver!" said the man way too cheerfully for the late hour.

"Mmm...evening..."

"These letters came for you earlier today." said Jeremy as he tilted his head towards a small stack of letters. "Looks like your wife finally wrote you back, so you can stop sulking now..."

With a mumbled "...wasn't sulking..." he picked up the letters and started reading them. Most were just small stories about the daily, new case, complaining about the mailman being broken _("The mailman can't get broken Lyra, they only take vacation..." he wrote back to her)_ and not being able to write to him and how she is starving without him home _("Ramen noodles just don't cut it anymore Silv")_ , which prompted him to scold her to eat healthier.

Then the last letter is what effectively broke him. It wasn't much just 4 words and a picture. Four words and a picture that turned his world upside down and made him want to cry and scream in happiness.

 _"Darling, I am pregnant."_ and a picture of her in front of the mirror with a 4 months swollen belly.


End file.
